Till the last petal falls
by 1CaityRose0
Summary: Rose is a girl with no identity and a mysterious past. When she shows up in the Amity fields with no memory everyone including Jeannine and Eric become interested in how she got here and how her memory became lost to start with. When Eric finally finds out about her past, it opens some questions about his own. Will his stone heart beat again for her and can she face her past demons
1. Part 1- Chapter One

**I Don't own Divergent or any of the characters, except for my OC's and some of the plot. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

 **First Fan fiction! This will be an Eric/OC fan fiction, because who doesn't love Eric? But please don't expect the character development to be fast, I like to take things slow and drag it out. Painful I know, but its worth it in the end. First chapter is split into two different sections, the first one is the POV of a scientist from, well I'll leave you to figure out, The second is where the actual story starts, but don't dismiss the first part because it will become important in much later chapters! Full blub is below:**

* * *

 _Rose is a girl with no identity and a tragic past. When she appears out of nowhere in the Amity fields with amnesia, everyone including Jeanine and Eric become intrigued as to why she is here and how her memory become lost to start with. But with learning the mysteries of her past unlocks the possibility that Jeanine's facts aren't accurate and with this Eric starts to question his own past. With secrets and betrayals, it's hard to know who to trust, when you don't know yourself. Love could only makes things worse, especially when he is against your breed, but we don't choose who we fall for. Eric must find his true destiny whist Rose must hide herself from the darkness ever consuming her. With many twists and turns in the thorned stems that intertwine each other will they make it till the last petal falls?_

* * *

Part One- We forget we can't be perfect

If there was ever a time when the world was at peace, I wouldn't know about it. Mother Nature is always disturbing the peace by moving and shaping the earth, creating thunderous storms and making every living thing a victim to her wrath. It is a constant battle between the living organisms here on Earth and Mother Nature, who formed it.

The creation of life doesn't always happen when a planet is formed. It has to be at the right distance from a star, be composed of rock, be large enough to have a molten core, the atmosphere must contain oxygen and carbon dioxide, water etc. all these conditions must be perfect in order to sustain life. With so many conditions more of often than not, life doesn't get the chance to form.

But it did on Earth.

Through the evolution of fauna and flora, Earth kept thriving. And for a while, we were winning against Mother Natures will to destroy us, but we struck a chord and she fought back, ending the dinosaur age and, many others along with it.

Luckily our ancestors survived and life continued to flourish again, after every attack Mother Nature throws at us. Human's evolved from the apes and that was when the era of the humans began. We conquered the centuries living on Earth, gathering knowledge and understanding, of the universe, learning from our mistakes and trying to maximise our time here on Earth.

But every age has to end, although this time it wasn't due to Mother Nature. It was ourselves.

Conflict is inevitable. Someone is always going to be up someone's back side and peace is just a metaphor to create hope. But of course we as humans, as scientists got caught in a theory, a theory that could improve humans, so we wouldn't destruct ourselves before Mother Nature could. We wanted to make everyone:

Smarter- Then lack of knowledge, would not lead to lack of understanding and disconnection among people, therefore excluding conflict, within this area.

More honest- So when a person has a problem with another, they are able to express how they feel. This eliminates suspicion within communities and hurt between loved ones.

More selfless- Our attention would be shifted from ourselves to our loved ones and everyone would become equal.

More kind- Preventing arguments and hostility towards your neighbour.

And to be more brave- To give others the courage to stand up for someone who cannot do so themselves, to live without fear and to act when you believe something is wrong.

Some believed others were more important than the rest, but I believed they were all of equal importance. So we made a decision, we created a serum. A serum that encompassed all of these dreams. It worked well on our lab rats and we gradually moved to apes and then human trials. It was going well and after the pressure from the government due to global warming, equality, poverty etc. we had to move forward quickly. Our job was to eliminate all of these problems human had created by improving them.

But of course Mother Nature decided to strike back for trying to defy her, although this time she didn't move the earth or the weather. She went to the core us. Our DNA.

It was sudden and we didn't see it coming. If we had only waited longer with the apes, then we might have seen it coming, but we didn't. So us humans did what we do best when we have a problem… we fought.

Conflict is inevitable and that is something I will never forget. Peace is an allusion. Ironic because the only thing that can save us is this allusion, because it creates hope. Hope that one day things will get better. It is this hope that we cling to, it is this hope that let the era of humans run for so long and it is this hope that destroyed us, because we thought that we could genetically improve our human qualities. Hope can be our salvation or our destruction, but if you use it correctly, beautiful things can happen. Because maybe peace isn't an allusion, maybe we can't have complete peace, but we can have unity between the people who we relate to, who we understand. Conflict may be inevitable, but we can try our best to make it as minimal as possible to keep this unity. And keeping this in mind is where we attempt to fix the past and find a way to live among those who we disagree with.

The human era may be coming to an end, but life always starts again, it is the cycle we live in. Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but can be transformed or transferred. I believe that is the same with life. Our race may die, but our energy will be used by another species after us, who may become even more intelligent then we could ever be, who may take care of our Earth.

But for now, we live through our struggles because of our past decisions and we pray to something beyond science and our understanding. We pray to god, that he will forgive our sins and bring us everlasting hope, that we will make it to heaven. But to do so, we must change the path of our future to a much brighter one and the only way we can do that is by taking action. Because we humans do what we do best. We fight!

* * *

 _Rose_

I open my eyes only to realise I'm outside. It's a clear day with no clouds in sight, I sit up suddenly. A throbbing pain rushes through my head. I reach a hand to my forehead to ease some of the tension when I feel something wet and sticky there. Removing my hand from my head I notice blood on my hands that wasn't there before. Was I hit in the head? If so why? All the questions that I can't answer until I realise I don't know where I am.

Where am I? There's tall crops surrounding me, I must be in a corn field probably on a farm in the middle of nowhere. I stand, trying to recall how I got here, nothing comes to mind. I try to remember the last memory I had before ending up here and still nothing. Who am I? Where did I come from? Typical, I got hit in the head and now I have amnesia and at the worst moment possible, how am I going to find human civilisation if I don't even know who I am?

"Hello, anyone here?" I shout as loud as possible, "I said is anyone here?" Nothing, I sigh. I suddenly hear movement in the crops and turn around as quickly as possible. A crow, of course it's a crow there's probably no one for kilometres. I turn back around and jump as I see a man standing in front of me. He's wearing a red plain T-shirt and faded yellow pants, an odd choice in colours. That's when I noticed I'm wearing the same colours but instead I have a red skirt that comes down to my knees and a yellow singlet matched with a red cardigan. They seem like they haven't been washed for a couple of days.

"Now what are you doing out hear young lady," the man asks with friendly smile.

"I don't know, where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious, why you're at Amity!" he bellows.

"Amity?" I question. I don't think he's realised I have no memory of who I am.

"You must have gotten hit in the head pretty bad," he says pointing to my head. "You should really get that checked, might have caused some damage."

I know it's caused some damage, I can't remember who I am!

"Is it alright if I asked for a ride? My memory seems to be failing me," I asked using puppy dog eyes. He looks at me for a moment but then smiles and leads me to his truck just around the corner.

"Right this way ma-dam," attempting to put on his best gentlemen voice, but failing miserably. "Johanna will know just what to do," why am I hopping in a stranger's truck, he could be a criminal for all I know! But he seems friendly and doesn't seem to pose any threat, not like I'm going to find anyone else out here anytime soon.

"The name's Jim, if you were curious," and with a wink he starts the engine as I head into the unknown, all I can have is hope that I wouldn't die in the process of finding my identity.

* * *

 **Hope, you enjoyed the first chapter and many more to come. Don't forget to favourite, follow and comment! I always enjoy reading them and replying. I try to update once every fortnight, I know that's a long time, but I have school and I'm busy. plus I'm not fast at typing, it takes me an hour to write 500 words. Anyways, thankyou for reading!**

 **-Caity**


	2. Part 1- Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Amity

We arrive at Amity. Orchards greet our entrance, with all the buildings made of the same dark wood, left unpainted. The greenhouses however were giant domes looming over us and the farm land. Laugher and happiness seem to engulf us as we pass, the constant serenity of nature's greatest gift. Life.

Immediately I was rushed to their clinic, which was full of positive nurses with their friendly smiles. It seemed that even if there had been an earthquake with hundreds were dead or injured, they would they would still have enthusiastic smiles plastered on the faces. They disinfected my wound and bandaged me up, x-rayed my skull for signs of fractures and a whole lot more other medical mumbo-jumbo that I didn't understand. They finally explained to me that it seems I might have retrograde amnesia, where I'm unable to recall events from before my unexplainable head trauma incident, to the part of my brain beside the hippocampus, which is responsible for encoding new memories. According to the nurse I should be able to make new memories and start remembering older memories soon, although I may never remember recent memories up to 3 years before this so called 'incident'.

The thought of not remembering parts of my childhood punctured me like a knife through my heart. Those memories were a part of who I am and losing them means losing myself.

"We don't have the proper equipment to fully investigate what's going on in your brain, so we can't fully diagnose your condition, but for the mean time we will look for your family. Now do you remember anything about your family?" As kindly a she asked, I felt like punching her. She knows I don't remember anything and by just reminding me of my family, just makes me imagine what their saddened faces will look like when I don't recognise them. It's then that I break down in tears, because I can't even remember their faces. Humour and despair, comedy and tragedy, crept up on me from all the emotions I had felt today. I couldn't take it anymore!

But the nurse stayed calm and soothed my back, "There's no need to cry, look at the world and see how lucky we are. There is no need to cry when we have so much to give." I stopped and had a sudden flash in memory of a women with short brown hair telling me, "look how lucky and fortunate we are."

"Mum," I whispered out loud. I smiled and started to relax, maybe I will remember everything after all.

"You remembered something," the nurse rejoiced, "well I think what you need is some rest and this," she handed me a doll with blond hair and a beautiful red dress. "It's an amity doll this one," she pointed, "was mine."

"Thank you but that's really not..."

"I have no use for it now, it served me as a memory of my childhood, maybe it can do the same for you," she interjected. Even though I doubt it will, I smiled back and combed the dolls hair with my fingers. Amity why do I keep hearing that word, it sounds familiar but what is it, some type of brand? A place?

"What do you mean by Amity, I keep hearing it?" I question.

"Amity is one of the five factions," the nurse explained. "Amity is the faction in charge of farming, producing goods such as fruit, vegetables and meat. Each faction values certain morals, amity values kindness and peace." So that explains why everyone is so happy and positive.

"What about the other four factions?"

"Candor values honesty they are our legal system, Erudite values intelligence they make up our scientists, teachers etc. They are the ones who will be able to properly diagnose and treat you. Then you have Abnegation who value selflessness, they make up our government and also tend to the factionless."

"Who are the factionless?"

"People who don't make it into a faction and live a life with a poor job, education, little food and in terrible conditions." She told me with the most sadness I had seen all day. "As I was saying, then you finally have Dauntless, who value bravery they are the protectors of the city and a little reckless might I add."

"So can you change factions?" It seems odd that you might stay in a place where you don't belong just because you were born there. Is there some process they put you through at birth that determines your place in society. Is that how you become factionless, because you don't belong anywhere? That seems unfair.

"Yes, when you turn sixteen you undergo an aptitude test that helps you decide which faction you belong to. The test doesn't command you to go where it tells you to, it's just a suggestion, and you can choose any faction you want to go to at the choosing ceremony the next day, no matter what you get in your aptitude test." That makes sense, but what about the factionless?

"How do you become factionless then?"

"Once you choose your faction you have to undergo initiation. Some initiates don't make it through initiation therefore becoming factionless," wow that seems harsh, "you can also become factionless by committing a terrible crime, but the likelihood of becoming factionless is rather small. Though there are few who chose to become factionless, although I have no idea why." Still I think becoming factionless in some ways is worse than death, they must have I pretty good reason if it is worth becoming factionless.

"So if you're factionless do you get to choose a faction or are you forever factionless?"

"No, unfortunately once factionless your there for good and so is your offspring." She concluded, I could see pity in her eyes, I wonder if it's just Abnegation that tend to the factionless? For a faction supposed value of kindness why hasn't something been done about them? If they truly were kind they would help change this, every new born deserves a chance no matter where they are born or who they come from. This system seems pretty messed up, I wonder if I knew any of this and did anything about it before I lost my memory?

Just then the door swang open and there Jim was, the kind man who wasn't a criminal after all came in with a bouquet of red flowers, they seemed so familiar.

"Thought I would come in and give ya some flowers. Saw em and thought of you, hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" how sweet I had only lost my memory five hours ago and I had already made a friend, I wonder if I knew him in Amity?

"No you didn't," I said as I shook my head, "what kind of flowers are they Jim?"

"Roses." everything blanked out, it was like I was reliving the memory, the woman from my last vision, who I'm assuming is my mother, and I are in a garden, I'm nine at the time surrounded by different colours of rose bushes.

"Look at all the roses, my little Rose. This will be our garden," my mother speaks with such love and compassion for me and nature it's quite humble until everything goes black again and I'm back in the present. "No! Take me back," I shout in my head, but it's too late she's gone.

"So there I was helping this beautiful, little damsel in distress," Jim continues to tell the nurse as she notices my wearying body as I come back to reality.

"Are you okay?" asks the nurse as she rushes to my aid.

"Rose," is all I'm able to reply with, so I nod instead.

"Another memory?" I nod again, "Another one of your mother?" another nod.

"I think I remember my name or that least a nickname," I finally replied. "Rose."

"Well, Rose, it's nice to meet you. I'm Joyce," she smiled and hugged me, it surprised me, but also filled me with warmth. "Sorry I forgot to mention Amity greets with hugs and you miss are a great hugger, definitely Amity." She nodded her head in acceptance, but something she said didn't make sense; was she unsure I was from Amity?

"What do you mean definitely Amity?" I ask cautiously, "do you believe I am from another faction?" Joyce's face started to flare as she realised her mistake. What is going on here?

"Tell me," I asked defensively.

She starts to stumble on her words, "Umm… well… I'm not supposed to say."

"Tell me!" I almost yell.

"We sampled some of your DNA and ran it through the system that has the records of not only everyone in Amity, but everyone within every faction and…" she paused.

"And what"'

"And you didn't show up," she reached out to scratch her the back of her neck, "it's like you just showed up out of nowhere, no one here in Amity knows who you are, yet you wear Amity clothes."

"Wait, so what, I'm an orphan? I have no home, no family?"

"No… maybe, we are considering that you might have been factionless, you're going to Erudite tomorrow so they can investigate your situation further and also help treat your condition."

"How long will I be there for?"

"Depends on how long it takes for you to heal and find you a family."

"So I could end up factionless? No offense but that sounds almost worse than death!" My heart starts to pound fast, what if I don't have a family and I end up living life alone, unhealthy and poor? How will I survive? I don't know anything about this place.

"No of course not you will be fine, we will find you your family, I'm sure there was just a glitch in the system," although her calm voice sounds reassuring, but her eyes betray doubt. Great, I will not only have no memory of who I am, but also be homeless!

A sudden _'BEEP'_ goes off and Joyce leaves to tend to another patient, leaving me with Jim. He smiles kindly and tries to distract me by informing me about the upcoming song and dance concert that Amity holds every year not long after the choosing ceremony to welcome the initiates. He told me when I come back from Erudite that I should help him set up the stage, to become accustomed to everything again. I don't understand how they can all be so optimistic, Joyce wasn't kidding when she said that Amity values kindness and peace, it's all I've come across since my awakening.

But soon Jim had to leave too and I was alone, letting my thoughts swim around me. So much has happened in such a small amount of time, yet I remember so little. Hopefully Erudite will have the answers I'm waiting for and if Joyce is right about them valuing intelligence, I'm guessing there the smartest and most knowledgeable people around, who can help me with my so called 'situation.' It's not too long after though that exhaustion finally hits my body and I fall into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm going to try and make each chapter at least 1000 words each. I will be uploading again tomorrow and after that once a week. I want to stay ahead in writing that way if I don't write for a while, I have a chapter ready to upload. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Talk again tomorrow.**

 **-Caity**


	3. Part 1- Chapter Three

_Eric_

Every day is the same old boring cycle replayed over and over again. I wake up, change into my uniform of classic Erudite blue, comb my hair, wear my unnecessary glasses, have breakfast, brush my teeth, grab my books and leave before I have to indulge in any unwanted conversations, which isn't hard considering my father hasn't had a proper conversation with me since my mother died when I was nine and that was seven years ago. Sure there would be the old 'how was your day' but he never cared, after mom died he dived into his work and basically cut any lines of attachment and compassion towards me and everyone else.

Although others might argue that this isn't just any ordinary week for anyone, especially me and every other sixteen year old, I disagree. Just because we are having our Aptitude test in fourteen days' time where we are to choose where we will go for the rest of our lives, I'm not worried I already know where I'm going. I've known for nearly two years now that I would transfer to Dauntless and help Jeanine in her wishes to overthrow the government and diminish the divergent race. I still remember the day Jeanine brought me in to become a part of her whole scheme and it was the best day of my life.

 _I was walking the halls of school as usual when to the idiot stiff Johnathan ran into the fifth time that day, god was he a klutz. He just kept on apologising like it was going to make a difference and avoided eye contact. Typical stiff but he had to learn a lesson or he was going to continue bumping into me. I grabbed him by the collar of his ugly grey shirt and pushed him up against the wall. His shocked terrorized expression brought inner satisfaction though the thought that I could make someone a victim and no one could stop me. I had power and I wasn't going to let it go._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again I'll be more careful," he pleaded his eyes getting watery he looked three years younger than his actual age of thirteen. Even though that's all I wanted before now I wanted more I wanted power, the power that I could only get from other people's suffering._

 _"Too late," a villainous smirk carved into my face as I pulled my fist back punching him in the jaw, then an uppercut in the stomach. A gasp left Johnathan as I continued to punch him. I didn't feel remorse though I wasn't overfilled with rage and I remained oddly focused, each move was calculated and precise. It wasn't until he seemed bruised up enough that I stopped to examine my work. He had a cut on his lower lip, with blood covering the left side of his face from where I punched him in the nose and I could already see some bruises starting to form. I was lucky enough that no one saw what I had done to Johnathan and the halls remained empty work. "Remember that next time you decide to get in my way," I threatened as I walked away from the scene of the crime._

 _Unfortunately I forgot about the cameras in the halls of the school and I got called to Jeanine's office. Jeanine is the leader of Erudite so like any fourteen year old I was shitting myself, but I ignored my emotions like I learned from my father and remained unfazed by the whole ordeal. I knocked on her office door and she called me in._

 _Jeanine was young, about 26, but highly intelligent, with her blond hair up into a fashionable bun and her glasses neatly placed on her nose she eyed me out. "Sit." She ordered, which I obediently followed. "Eric Villard, correct?" I nodded. "I see you have been busy abusing Johnathan Thacker earlier today, have you not?" I thought about coming up with an excuse but thought of nothing that would get me out of this so I accepted my fate and nodded again. "And how do you explain your actions?"_

 _As clearly and confidently as I could I explained my actions truthfully as I wasn't ashamed so why should I lie? "The idiot stiff has always been a clumsy sad waste of life." I replied harshly "he ran into me five times during today and I thought I would teach him a lesson so he'll know to watch his back, front and sides. If you want me to apologise I'm afraid I cannot as I don't regret my decision." She considers my answer for a moment then smiled deviously._

 _"I thought you would be the right candidate for the job." Jeanine continued "I need someone who is intelligent and won't let their emotions control them; to infiltrate Dauntless and convince their leaders to align with Erudite and that someone, I want to be you." Wait, what! So this has nothing to do with that fight I had with Johnathan?_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"B_ _ecause as I said I need someone who shows restraint, which you did in your fight with Johnathan, you didn't let rage control you, you remained focused which is valuable for this mission that I want you to be a part of. You're not afraid to take action when needed and you showed no remorse which is especially critical, now all I need is to know if you're in or not?"_

 _"What happens if I say no?"_

 _"We will wipe this conversation from your mind using a memory serum and I will let you live your pointless life, with a father who no longer cares about you." She says it as if it the simplest thing in the world._

 _"What does this require me doing? That is infiltrating Dauntless."_

 _"You will transfer to Dauntless and after initiation become a Dauntless leader, swaying them to align with us and exposing and destroying those divergent rebels. Now are you in?" she asks threatening with the memory serum in her hand._

 _"Yes, I'm in," I say grinning with that same smirk I displayed when attacked Johnathan. Power was what I wanted and power is what I'm getting. Now why would I pass that up?_

Ever since then I have been determined, but lately nothing has happened, I'm supposed to be transferring to Dauntless soon and Jeanine has me doing nothing! I need to be prepared and it's like she put me on the back burner.

I arrive at school the same as every other day, but somethings different it's probably just the fact that the Aptitude test is soon. I head to faction history and asked Nathan one of the kids I grew up with in Erudite "what's going on?"

"Apparently some girl was found in Amity with no memory of who she is." Why would everyone care about that?

"Amnesia?" I question, Nathan nodded. "Why would we care if some girl from Amity got amnesia, she was probably dancing too hard?"

"It's not the fact that she has amnesia it's how she got it and where she's from that's on everyone mind."

"Skip to the point already!" I grunt getting frustrated.

"Someone hit her HARD on the head, now who in Amity would do that!" He's right no one in Amity would do that, she must know something she wasn't supposed to know. "And when they went to look her up in the system there was no match! They think she could be factionless, but she was wearing the full Amity get-up, why would a factionless be wearing full Amity clothes?"

"Maybe she was trying to hide in Amity for better food?" I wondered, it has happened before.

"BOYS! Are you going to pay attention in class or continue gossiping like Candor girls?" Mrs Gradswell pestered. We immediately shut our mouths, but I couldn't stop thinking about this conundrum.

Throughout the rest of the day I heard a couple of whispers about 'the girl with amnesia'. After lessons I went straight to Jeanine's office to ask if she heard of this 'girl with amnesia'. "Ah yes Rose," Jeanine replied. So that's her name, cute.

"Wait, I thought she had amnesia and they could find her in the system, so how do we know her name?"

"She seems to be remembering bits and pieces, she actually just arrived."

"She's here?"

"Yes. Amity clearly can't hold their information well. They needed help with her condition and situation."

"You think she's factionless?"

"No. She's healthy and well feed, better than you and I, plenty of protein in her diet, so it wouldn't make any sense for her to be factionless. She would be a lot weaker if so."

"So where do you think she's from?"

"I have no idea which brings about a problem."

"Wait you actually don't know?"

"I'm developing a theory… I believe she may be from outside the fence. Her accent is different to the rest of us, but I need more evidence." Jeanine starts to lead me down a corridor that I haven't been down before and stops before a window with a girl only a few years younger than me playing with her hair. "This is Rose." Her light brown hair flows down just past her shoulders, unusually short for a girl from Amity. Her blue eyes flick up to me and she immediately turns her head away attempting to ignore us. She has fair skin with a hint of natural pigment on her cheeks and she's quite petite. "We are estimating she is thirteen, will you help me?" she hands me a box containing different objects each from the five different factions. A book on serums from Erudite, a book on Judgment from Candor, a plain wrist watch worn by Abnegation, an Amity doll & Studs worn by Dauntless. I always wanted my ears pierced.

"What are these for?"

"It's a test to see what faction she will chose."

"You're not seriously going to base it on this?"

"No of course not, I will have to complete many more tests after which I then will base it off." I bring the box in and place it on Rose's bed as she stares at me questionably. I eyes flick back down to the box, to let her know she can look. She climbs to the end of the bed and looks at each item.

"My doll!" she sounded astonished. "I thought I left her at Amity with Joyce." Who's Joyce? But almost like she read my mind she replied "my nurse." Jeanine's right she does sound different. "What is this stuff?" she asks as she picks up the watch and board game.

"Something from each faction," I replied. She picks up the both books then notices the studs and drops everything else.

"And these? There so familiar." She turns them in her hands.

"Studs from Dauntless, they go in through small pierces in your skin like the eyebrows, nose and ea-"

"Ears," she interrupts as she remove the back checks if it's clean and then over them to her ear. She's goes to pierce her ears, that are surely going to bleed and get infected. Not that I hate blood, in fact it gives me a thirst for violence. What is she doing?

"Wait you need to have your ears pierced before you can…" but I'm too late she pushes them through but here's no pain on her face, no blood, I stare at her that's when I noticed she already had her ears pierce!

* * *

 **Hey guys so from now on I am going to be posting once a week! I Hope you liked Eric's POV, to be honest I find it easier to write from his POV than Rose's, but you win some and lose others right? Anyways don't forget to review and let me know if you like this story so far!**

 **-Caity**


	4. Part 1- Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Befriending

 _Rose_

I guide the earring to my ear, like I have many times before. I ignore the boy's protests and wiggle it around my earlobe until it slots into the piercing, sliding in with ease. I smile as I put the back in and look up to see the boys shocked expression. "H-how do you have piercings?" He stutters.

I shrug my shoulders, one benefit from having memory loss is no one questions when you say you don't remember or how to explain what just occurred. Unfortunately I forgot Erudite is smart and so is this boy, who see past my excuse, staring me down like a hawk. I didn't notice how menacing he looked until now, his jet black hair even though combed down either side which would usually make any ordinary boy look dorky makes him seem like an intellectual and his stone blue eyes reminding me of a blizzard, staring cold into mine. Even his stance is threatening, but I disguise my fear with an emotionless expression as he growls at me this time "I said, how do you have your ears pierced!"

I shuffle back in my cot and begin to stutter "I-I don't know," his eyes grow even colder not satisfied with my response. I start again this time with more confident "I get flashes of memories every now and then, unfortunately I have no control over what I receive and how much." I'm getting frustrated now, not only because of the constant interrogation I've received since arriving at Erudite, but also because I can't even blooding answer any of their questions completely! "I only remembered myself putting on a pair of plastic pearl earrings and looking in the mirror that's all!" I finished with my voice raised, which comes as a shock to the boy, ohhh he thought I was soft! What a uh… pile of dung!

"Fine," he finishes, he tries hiding his emotions, but I can still see the frustration in his eyes. He starts to speak but then thinks better of it and walks out of the room quietly. God he infuriates me! Next minute Jeanine walks in. I met her when I arrived, she seems quite up herself and vain, she has already tried to manipulate me, so I'll keep her underestimating me, playing my cards close to my chest.

"Seems you've remembered more Rose. Tell me, are you sure you don't remember anymore memories?" She questions. God I swear people around here don't listen! Either that or they have some serious trust issues, which would make sense if this faction is based on manipulation and intelligence.

"Absolutely," I reply confidently. I wonder the real reason she has me here, I feel as if I'm her lasted experiment. After all I am in a secluded, sterile room where people can watch me from the outside, like I'm some sort of lab rat. My thoughts drift back to the box and what the boy said 'something from each faction' so what, she's trying to see if I recognize any of these objects? And the boy, why was he here? Is he a relative? Apprentice? "Who was the boy that was just in?"

I don't expect Jeanine to reply but she does, at least sort of "He is my collaborator and that is all you need to know." He seemed a little young, but I accept this answer as I don't want to seem too curious, but just as I thought I got away with my curiosity, she questions me once more "why?"

"No reason," I answer I little too hastily. "I mean I just haven't spoken someone around my age for…" I think for a moment. I haven't actually had a conversation with anyone my age since I woke up with amnesia yesterday. Well other than the boy. "Actually I haven't spoken to anyone remotely close to my age, well that I recall," I finish trying to cover up my interest.

Jeanine seems to think this over before accepting my reply "Well is there anything other than the earrings in this box that you recognise?" She talks down to me like I'm an idiotic child. Good, that means she will underestimate me, which is exactly what I want.

"Hmm," I start to reply innocently "I recognise the doll, it looks like the one my nurse Joyce gave me while in Amity."

"Ah yes, these dolls are quite popular in Amity aren't they." I presume that was a rhetorical question, so I don't reply. Not like I would know the answer anyway. "Anything else?"

I look at all the other objects and inspect them for any signs of recognition. The watch is clearly for practical purposes, all it does is tell the time it doesn't serve as a fashionable accessory. A book called 'Judgement' about the importance of honesty and not letting peace be put in the way of justice. I can only guess that's from Candor. And another book on the 'The Works of Serums' which I'm also guessing is from Erudite. But none of these trigger anything. "No," I reply slightly disappointed, I need to know more about myself, but I'm not remembering much, well other than the earrings. What I need is to be outside in amongst the community, but I don't think I'll get that luxury for a while now.

"Well I'll let you rest, you have a lot to do tomorrow. Oh and before I forget Gale will be coming in later to do some scans for that brain of yours and not to mention good old fashioned flash cards. Some people respond to them better." And before I can fully process what Jeanine just said, she was gone.

 _Eric_

I walked out of the room, careful not to show my frustration and approached Jeanine. She heard everything. "Do you have any theories on how she might have gotten her ears pierced? I think it's obvious she's not from Amity," I finish.

"I think this supports my theory of her being from outside the fence, don't you?"

"Yes of course." Jeanine walks back into the room I just exited while I go to sit on a chair just outside. I think there is more to this girl then what I first realised. She's smart and might even be holding back information. Why did this girl have to arrive now, when I'm going to be leaving Erudite soon for Dauntless? I should focusing no that rather than Jeanine's lasted puzzle. I've been training none stop for the past month, now trying to add muscle mass and I have been having lessons in martial arts as well as in knife throwing and guns. I need to finish first in initiation so I can prove I will be a strong, capable, Dauntless leader. I've even gone under the fear serum that simulates your worst fears. I've only gone under twice, but so far had finished within nine minutes, pretty decent.

Jeanine strides back out of the 'holding room' and stares at me thoughtfully. "She seems closed off and… lonely," Jeanine pounders. Since when is Jeanine concerned for her test subjects, there's more to this and it somehow involves me. "Rose won't open up to me so I need someone I can trust that she will. She asked about you Eric." So this is what it's about she wants me to befriend her, I don't befriend anyone, she knows this. Jeanine sees my hesitation on the matter and continues "She stated that you are the first person she's spoken to of a similar age, I trust you Eric and your loyalties remember are with me. Whatever I ask goes."

I nod in defeat "so what is it exactly that you want from her?"

"Trust. If she trusts you then we can obtain her knowledge."

"But I'm leaving to go to Dauntless in two weeks. That's not a lot of time..."

Jeanine cuts me off "she's desperate for friendship and has already shown an interest in you. In no time she'll be spilling all her secrets to you. Tomorrow you will do your best to befriend her or I may not try to further persuade Max to make you the new leader of Dauntless."

Why that smart bitch, fine I'll play by her rules for now "fine, as you wish Jeanine," I answer through gritted teeth.

She swiftly turns on her heels and heads back towards her office leaving me resting in the chair alone. I stand up and walk up to the observation window. It's one way glass so I find comfort in the fact that she can't see me staring at her. Rose caresses the Amity dolls hair as I see a single tear spill from her eye and drop aimlessly on her bed sheets. I get it. She's lost, alone much as I hate to admit it so am I, although I don't let it bother me. I'm the one who wanted to be alone, but she didn't get to choose. She's innocent and I find myself sympathising for her.

I shake my head, I must be careful not too accidently start feeling something, anything towards her. I chuckle to myself, like that will ever happen. Then it's almost like she hears me as she looks up and stares at me, almost as if she can see. I suddenly don't feel safe as she stares inquisitively into my eyes. I had enough and headed back to the only training room in Erudite, straight for the punching bags, not bothering taping my hands. Why do I let this girl bother me so much, she's a child! A mystery maybe, but a child none the less. I push through the pain that pulses through my knuckles and continue my assault on the bag, until I hear a snap quickly followed by a crash as I realise I was punching the bag so hard it fell!

"What's got your panties in a twist Eric?" I hear someone chuckle from behind me, as I turn around I realise it Edward. He's been training since he was ten, he'll probably transfer to Dauntless especially considering he can be quite arrogant.

"Shut the fuck up," I spit I'm two years older than him and with my growth spurt I had last year I easily tower over the stuck up fourteen year old. I see him visibly shrink as my smirk grows and stare coldly back into his eyes, whose were avoiding my gaze. He knows my place with Jeanine and my unforgiving nature so he just walks back over to the punching bag furthest away from me.

After a solid hour I decide to call it a day and head back home. If I can even call it that. Timothy or informally known as dad doesn't arrive home until ten each night so I have to make my dinner alone. I made a little extra just encase he didn't have anything to eat at the office.

It may seem like I'm lonely and miserable, but I'm content living this way. It's peaceful. I do have an older brother, he's twenty now working closely with Jeanine in perfecting the simulation serum, which might be another reason for Jeanine's partnership with me. I don't talk to him often though, I cut Samuel off as did he with me, not that we were ever close but our relationship is only their now by blood.

I rest in my bed after washing away the sweat created from my workout. How am I going to 'befriend' this girl if I don't even have a good relationship with my family? Two weeks from the choosing ceremony as well! Then again I do enjoy a challenge and this is going to be my hardest so far.

* * *

It's the weekend so I arrive in Jeanine's office early, even after completing my morning run and lifting weights. Jeanine just pushes me onward as she has a meeting soon. Great no advice, I know nothing about making friends. My closest friend is Nathan and I barley tolerate him.

I walk to Rose's room and observe her for a while through the observation window. She sleeps peacefully. I start going through my game plan. How will I initiate a conversation with her? How will I be discrete? But thankfully my Erudite trained brain comes up with the perfect solution.

I cautiously walk into her room as she begins to awaken, rubbing her eyes lightly. She groans softly as see stretches her arms, but stop mid-air when she notices she's not alone. Her eyebrows furrow as I realise I should explain my presence "Jeanine wanted me to help you with attaining your memories. I'm ahh…" I don't know why but I don't think it would be a good idea for her to know my real name. I don't want her to get attached to me or vice versa. "James." My middle name will suffice.

"Oh umm… I think I'm Rose, but from our last meeting I'm pretty sure you already knew that," she stutters nervously but seems to have picked up a little more confidence with her next statement. "Good to see you're in a better mood," I chuckle. It seems to have been the correct response as she relaxes more, this could be easier than I first thought.

"So how do we get my memory back? It's not like I can retrace my steps to find it."

"Well we could go for a walk around the compound for a while, see if you recognise anything," she nods and gets out of her bed. I noticed she has changed into Erudite clothes, good no one will take notice of us then. Hopefully.

She still seems cautious around me. I guess me snapping at her didn't help, which means I have some ground to make. Being this nice guy is killing me though just hope this doesn't make me soft. We walk around peacefully, as much as I hate to break the comfortable silence, I have to so she can learn to trust me and for that I have to know her better. The only question is how do you get to know someone who doesn't know themselves?

"So do you recognise anything?" I begin to enquire.

"No."

We are in the court yard now, its spring so all the leaves are growing back and the flowers are blooming "it's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" I say facing her.

"Yeah it is," she pauses her a moment studying me with suspicion. "Why are we really out here?"

She's good I will give her that, "observing nature what else?" I tease.

"I thought you were supposed to help, not be a complete waste of my bloody time!" Now she's angry and drawing attention, I can't deal with this and what Jeanine has asked of me is too much.

"Yeah I am, BUT IF you just looked around and payed attention to the scenery rather than me than you might have remembered!' I shout as she blushes slightly at the mention of her staring at me, but she quickly turns to me with defiance.

"I knew this was all an act, I should have never let myself start to think otherwise." Crap I was doing so well.

I can't help anger running through my veins though as I bark "shut up bitch, I'm being forced to take care of you so don't think for ONE second that I want to be all friendly, because that's not who I am!'

"Good!" She shouts back "I don't like fake people." And with that she strides off leaving me stunned. Shouldn't she want me to be kind? Maybe I'm really not Erudite, because I completely misread her. She is so confusing!

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't want to change Eric, although I do want to reveal a side to him that he thought was lost. A much more softer side that he will only show to those he cares for. Rose I want to be innocent, which was why if you noticed she didn't swear. I originally had her call him a dickhead, but changed it to 'a piece of trash'. Lame I know, but it is all for a reason. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and ill try to add them in, if it fit the plot. Oh and where do you think Rose came from? I doubt you will get it, but someone could surprise me. Don't forget to follow and review! I'm fairly happy with the results so far and am pleased to know you enjoyed last chapter. Next chapter should be up Saturday in Australian time or Friday for those in America! Love you all 3**

 **-Caity**


	5. Part 1- Chapter Five

**So I forgot to do this before... opps.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Divergent characters or divergent universe, except for my OC Rose/Claire and any other OC I create. The rest belong to the talented Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Chapter Five- My Sisters Keeper

 _Rose_

I walked away from James before he can answer me. He would have fooled me easily if it weren't for his eyes, cold and menacing. I can't stand people being fake, it's an insult because at least you know yourself, your past, but me? I don't! All I am is fake, because I don't who I am, I don't have a choice, but he does and it infuriates me! As much as I hate to admit it though, I was being to enjoy his company plus he's cute, but I couldn't go for him he's about three years older than me. It's gross having romantic feelings especially for someone who is sixteen, when I'm only thirteen.

I try to walk back to my room, but soon find myself lost. This place is like a labyrinth, each hallway almost an identical replica of the last. _Maybe I could escape this hell hole!_ I begin to think. Even though I am free from company, I'm still lost, so I couldn't even if I tried. Besides, I have no doubt that they have cameras hidden in every nook and cranny, meaning they know where I am. I let out a sign and seat myself in the corner of the hallway, waiting for someone to find me.

After fifteen minutes of pondering who will find me and what my future holds, James finds me with a look of annoyance. He must really hate me. He grabs my forearm roughly and steers me down multiple hallways with a permanent scowl on his face. After around a dozen turns, I'm tired of being pulled around like a puppet and yank my arm out of his grip, crossing my arms to express my annoyance. "I can follow you okay! You don't need to drag me along, it's not like I'm gonna run away," I said matter-a-factly. He thinks about this for a moment, probably considering the probability of me running away again under his watch. I roll my eyes "If I was going to run away, why would I waiting be for you to show up?" His grey eyes turn cold but the rest of his face and body language suggest he was unfazed. He must contain mass amounts of self-discipline. He turns around and I start to follow him through the maze of hallways, every so often him looking my way checking to see if I'm still with him and not planning my escape route. In a way, I am starting to plan, I'm just not putting it to action. Yet.

When we finally reached my prison cell, James opens the door for and sighs. "I'm sorry okay, I'm just a little… stressed, especially now that I have to deal with you too." I nod not knowing what to say in the lingering silence, as I return back to bed. "Can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly nod my head in reply. "Why were you happy that I said I'm not a friendly person?" I hadn't realised I was staring at the floor until now. I lift my eyes and gaze into his bluey-grey eyes, as they filled with curiosity.

"Because, I may not know who I am, but I knew that you weren't a kind person when we first met. I'm not happy that you don't have a friendly persona, but its better if you are yourself and not fake, that in my eyes makes you slightly more trustworthy. By the way it's your eyes, they're a dead giveaway," I wink back at him as he rolls his eyes only proving my point further.

"Maybe you were from Candor if you value honesty."

"Everyone values honesty to a certain degree. Think about it, wouldn't you prefer to know the truth of how our universe was created, rather than some bullshit story made up by men hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago, talking about how some magic almighty god waved his hands and POOF,' I use exaggerated hand gestures "we have a sun, earth and moon!" **(A/N Sorry if anyone got offended, I'm catholic so I'm not in any way trying to disrespect anyone's religion.)**

"I guess. I suppose you've never met a Candor though. They are annoyingly blunt and don't have a filter of what they think. They will not spare you of their honesty for kindness."

"You see, I believe in telling the truth, but if someone is going to get hurt you, sugar coat it. For example a girls asks if the dress makes her look fat. I would explain to them that in some places it distorts your slim figure, but it makes your butt look good or suggest a different one that is more suited to their figure."

"Hmmm I guess?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"So… are we going to be doing any more work today? Or are we going to continue this tomorrow?"

"We'll continue this tomorrow, but in the meantime can I get you anything?" I can tell he wants me to say no, god he's lazy. I'll just have to fix that.

"Yes actually are there any good books?" I think for a moment trying to see if I will remember what I like to read. If I even like to read. "History I think maybe science but I would prefer if you didn't just have research books rather one with an actual plot. I will go for…" I pounder before continuing, "anything with romance, fiction, oh and action umm and comedy and also I wouldn't mind fantasy, sci-fi ah and how could I forget mystery as well thank you," I send him a cute innocent grin as he huffs in frustration.

"So basically the whole library?" I nod my head bitting my lip to stop myself from cracking up laughing. "I might as well take you there then"' he signs. _Oh what a hard job he has_. He starts to walk out as he beckons me to follow.

After multiple twists and turns, we finally reach a large set of dark wooden double doors. He swings them open, as if it's the library's grand opening. "Wow," is all I manage to choke at the scale and beauty of the place. With the same hardwood flooring as the door gives it a nice cosy feeling with rows upon rows of books stacked high to the roofs of the ceiling. Studying desks are on the left side of the room, whist on the right there are even more books, near where book hire must be. My favourite part though, is at the back of the massive room where a little nook beside a large window, overlooking the court yard we were in only an hour ago. It had a seat running along the edge of the window, decorated with baby blue cushions and electric blue quilt draped over the top. Ah serenity, this would be my heaven, although it appears to be barley used?

I ran straight to the bookshelf labelled fiction and scan the books for anything that catch my eyes. 'My Sisters Keeper' seems familiar, like there is some invisible force asking me to read it. I pulled it out carefully and turned it over to read the back. I started to read being in some in of trance I'm sure to others I look crazy, but I don't care. It tells of two sisters, the elder Kate having leukaemia and younger being a donor for her. I already knew it was going to be a tear jerker, Kate is obviously going to die, but I just have a feeling there is more to it. **(A/N My mum made me read this book because it was different to the movie, so I'm sorry there may be some spoilers about the book, just a warning.)**

I heard a distant cough that was enough to get me out of my trance and see two cold grey eyes staring into mine. Then it goes black.

 _I see blue, but not of the sky, of eyes. A young girl with brown hair like mine, but with a front fringe. She appeared to be only eight years old and we were holding hands, having a blast on the trampoline, singing ring a ring a rosy. Smiling and giggling, feelings of happiness and innocence filling me, until I'm interrupted by the violent shaking if my body._

I come back with tears in my eyes and my hands shaking. It's weird these flashbacks, it's like I'm reliving them, that everything I now know is gone. I soon realise that I'm not alone, as I feel another body against mine still shaking me and I push him off, but without his support my knee's give way and I crash to the floor sobbing. I hear an annoyed grunt as James picks me up bridal style and walking me back to the dorm. It's only then that I realise that I was still clutching onto the book, like it was my life line.

He looks at me for a second and I swear I saw concern laced in his eyes, but was quickly exchanged by an emotionless glare. "What was that?"

"It's happens sometimes," I attempt to reply nonchalantly.

"Actually it doesn't," his eyebrows furrow "mind explaining…"

"Just a flashback, not the first and certainly not the last," I mutter.

"What about?" he perks up with interest, seems like he is finally deciding to do his job.

I think about the flashback. I would have been about five at the time. Her image pops back into my head again and that when I recognise her. "My sister," I smiled at the happy memory and begin again, "my sister Jordan and I were jumping on the trampoline singing a nursery rhyme. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it's something right?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, but the only thing useful we got is that you have a sister named Jordan," he replies irritated. Why does he get to be annoyed? God this guy is so self-absorbed!

"Well I'm _sorry_ I can't control what I do and don't remember!" I sarcastically shouted back, applying air quotes when I said sorry.

"I'm not going to have another argument with a child," he huffed and began to exit as I began to shout a reply.

"Well, have you looked in the mirror!?" But it was too late, he was already gone. I sighed and picked up the book I got from the library, opening the first page. "When I was little…"

* * *

 **I'm sorry I didn't upload last week. I had a massive Religion assessment due Monday, even though it was only worth 20%. It's ridiculous because we had to write almost 4000 words on the gospels and what they were about, what connection do we have to them. And then we had to put it in a scrap book! Really! I'm sorry, but who came up with this! You could probably guess what I spent doing till 2 in the morning. Yeah, sorry I just really needed a rant. Anyhow, I might not be able to upload again next week, as it's term 3, which is assessment term! YAY! So next week I have a lot of work to do and I might not be able to write as often. Last chapter you may have noticed my mistake in the author note at the bottom when talking about a 'piece of trash' which was suppose to be 'a pile of dung'. After I wrote the authors note, I re-edited the chapter because it didn't sound right and forgot to change the note. Opps. Oh and I know this is a short chapter, but don't worry next chapter will be longer! I can't wait until I finish the introduction! Yep this is technically still the prologue. It should finish by chapter 10. I Have a great idea for what Rose will do when she goes to jump off the building into the net! Oh and also before I forget! You might have noticed the cover! Well one of my friends did it for me, she is amazing and basically my fan fiction buddy. Although she would like to stay anonymise. And one last thing, I'm going to be uploading this to Wattpad soon! I'm literally in love with that site, along with this one. Yeah, you could say it's an unhealthy obsession, but hey at least I can admit it.**

 **Well I guess I lied THIS is the last thing. Thank you to everyone who have taken time out of their day to read my story, I really appreciate it. To all the reviews, favourite and follows, thankyou! It makes my day and makes me feel like maybe I'm not as bad as I thought at writing. Don't forget to review and have an amazing day! Love ya**

 **-Caity**


	6. Part 1- Chapter Six

**I don't own the divergent series, or any of the characters except my OC's. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Chapter Six- Her Possible Divergence

 _Eric_

I heard her shout something back at me as I exited the room, but didn't pay attention to her words, it would just anger me further and then we wouldn't get anywhere. Seeing her shaking like that scared me, but I'm not sure what to do about her. Jeanine wants her memories back as soon as possible, although I'm not entirely sure why?

I head straight to the training room and tape my hands up. I start my assault on the punching bag, letting my thoughts run freely through my mind. It's only been one day and she is already driving me crazy! I thought I had her twice today, in the garden and at the library. What did I do right and wrong? Maybe it was my bad temper that made basically all our conservations end in an argument, but then again she wasn't any better. Which brings me to another thing bothering me.

She's honest, which means that she has traits of Candor, but when she spoke of her views on honesty, she showed traits of Amity, concern over other people's emotion and to avoid any conflict between her peers or a stranger. Then when I showed her the library and the way her eyes lit up with a thirst for knowledge, presented traits for Erudite as well. Without the aptitude test we can't be sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if she was divergent, which might explain why she was knocked out removing her memory. Then again, how would they know that without using the serum?

I have to tell Jeanine then maybe we can test her. Divergents are a threat to the system, but Rose seems so innocent, even if she can be a pain in the arse. I shake my head, it doesn't matter if they seem innocent, they are still a threat and very capable of destroy everything you've tried so hard to build and maintain.

Rose, why do you do this to me? Create an unnecessary dilemma within my soul? Not that I have feelings for her or anything, I just feel like she's a puzzle that I need to solve in order to keep my sanity intact. Any interaction between Rose and I is dangerous. There is just something about her that makes me feel comfort in knowing that she's not scared of me. But that in its self is frightening, as this makes me want to break down my walls for her to enter, which will only end in heart break, especially if she truly is divergent. I can't suffer another loss of someone I opened up to, not after my mother.

I stop my assault on the punching bag after I realised I had been here for a couple of hours and was already late for dinner. Grabbing my towel and wiping my sweat, drenched face and back, I walk out of the training room. It was peaceful the walk back home, as the cold night breeze tickled my skin. The thing that surprised me when I walked into the house, was that I wasn't alone like I usually would be. There at the dinner table sat Timothy and Samuel, talking casually about the papers and the corrupt government of Abnegation. They both turned their heads to face me, as the door slammed shut behind me, alerting them to my presence.

"Ah brother it's been too long, seems like you've grown a bit since I last saw you!" Samuel exclaims friendly as if this was a happy reunion.

"Why are you really here Sam?' I reply bluntly, I'm not going to pretend we have a healthy relationship. I guess Rose's words on deception have gotten to me, even though I will never admit that to her.

His gives an over exaggerated sigh and disappointment plays on his features. "Can't I just check up on my baby brother?" The glare I send his way gives him my answer. If he wanted a 'brotherly relationship' then he should have spent more time with me, his office is literally two hallways down from where Jeanine's office is, which is where I spend basically every afternoon. You might be wondering if we are in close proximity to each other, then how have we not ran into one another? Easy, I walk the long way to purposely avoid him. "Fine, it's about your business with Jeanine Matthews, I know what she wants you to do." I roll my eyes what's the point to the conversation?

"Yeah so?" I'm starting to get annoyed. He sends Tim a look and he grudgingly moves out of the dining room and into the office. Once we are alone he begins to talk again.

"I know she wants you to transfer to Dauntless and scout out the divergents."

I eye him suspiciously, "how do you know this?"

A playful smirk graces his lips, "I have my sources…"

"Come on, can't you be serious?" That's the one thing about my brother and I, we are complete opposites. I'm dark, dangerous and a bit depressing, while he is bright, playful and enthusiastic. I swear if he didn't get Erudite in his aptitude he would have gotten Amity. Maybe that's why we don't get along, although there is one thing we have in common and that is arrogance.

"Actually yes I can." His sudden change in emotion worried me and for a moment, I thought there was going to be a joke coming, where he would laugh in my face for believing his serious attitude, but it never came. "You can't trust Jeanine she's dangerous and will stop anyone in her way, innocent or not." His tone was lethal, something I never knew my brother possessed.

"You don't have a say in what I choose to do in my life, Samuel. I'm sixteen and I choose my own destiny."

"Yes, but you're not choosing your own destiny, Jeanine is. She's manipulative and whatever she has promised you will not amount up to what she has planned. What has she promised you?"

"That is none of your business. Jeanine has only guided me towards the correct path, which is Dauntless." My brother scoffs at this, but it's true. Ever since mom died I've admired the Dauntless for their ability to move past the fear and despair that has clouded my life since then. I want to be free. "How do you know of Jeanine's plans?"

"Like I said brother, I have my sources. So," he starts a little softer "you're really going to leave us?"

"Yes," I reply with the upmost confidence. "This is my decision, no matter what I get on the aptitude test, I am going to Dauntless."

"But you're willing to kill innocent people while doing so?"

"Divergents aren't innocent people, they are a threat to the system."

He rolls his eyes, "that's what she made you believe?"

"Sam I already told you, this is my de-" he cuts me off.

"Divergents aren't threats Eric, they may not follow the thinking of normal people, but it's not like they have a choice. Would you kill a child because he or she is divergent? They are innocent people Eric!"

"It doesn't matter! I will do what I need to be free of this constant misery I'm in!" We were both shouting now, as I take a deep breath to calm down the fury burning inside me. "Now would you please fuck off, you don't live here anymore," and with that I trudge back to my bedroom with my brother shouting back at me from behind.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You're fighting on the wrong side Eric, come to me when you realise this!" I flop on my bed and cover my ears with my pillows, to try and block out any more shouting from my brother, until I slowly fall asleep.

 ** _Page break_**

It's been a week since my brother came for one of his rare visits and a week since my project of befriending Rose began. Rose and I have gotten better at tolerating each other, and she has gained more of her memories back. Most being pointless, but at least she is remembering more. I told Jeanine of my theory about Roses' possible divergence and she was intrigued. So since people might get suspicious if we used the aptitude test serum on her now, with the aptitude test so close, Jeanine thought it would be best to try the fear simulation. That is what we are going to be doing today.

I take in a deep breath before opening the door to Rose's room and see her slipping on her shoes. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. Maybe I was wrong about the tolerating part. "Come on there's something I want you to try." She follows me obediently down multiple hallways, until we reach a secluded part of headquarters. This is often where I would go for fear simulations, it's always harder the first time.

As soon as we enter she freezes. "What are we doing exactly?" she questions.

"This is a simulation where you will face your fears."

"A simulation?"

"Yes, this simulation will teach you to control your emotions when faced with one of your greatest fears. We will inject you with this serum," I say whist holding the syringe, "and after 60 seconds the simulation will begin. It's will be almost like a dream or nightmare." She looks a little confused, "basically how this serum works is there's a tiny transmitter in the serum that sends data to the computer, so I can view your simulation. In addition to the transmitter, the serum stimulates the amygdala, which is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions- like fear- and then induces a hallucination. The brains electrical activity is then transmitted to our computer, which then translates your hallucination into a simulated image that I can see and monitor. You will only be able to escape the simulation when you lower your heart rate and control your breathing." She nods in understanding.

I type some codes into the computer, to set the simulation up and take the syringe in my hand. Her eyes widen at the sight, "relax it will hurt less if you do," I attempt to reassure her, but I don't think I succeeded. I jester to her neck and she moves her hair, exposing the injection point on her neck. I inject her with the serum, watching the orange liquid slowly disappear. "Remember, all you have to do is calm down, then it will all be over." She takes a shaky deep breath whist nodding at me. Then her eye's start to flutter close and the simulation begins.

 _Rose_

I open my eyes to find that I'm in a familiar room. Purple walls surround me with a bed in the back left corner with blue roses, and another in the right with pink tulips. This must be a bedroom, but who's? My legs seem to know where they are going and automatically walk to the bed on the left. Laying on the bed, inhaling the familiar sent of lavender, my attention turns to the other bed. I furrow my eyebrows, then realisation hits me.

 _This is your room…_

But if this is my room, then why are there two beds?

 _You had a sister. Jordan…_

I sit back up, remembering _this isn't real,_ but it feels real. I absorb everything in the room while I can, knowing my time is limited. Wait aren't I supposed to be facing my greatest fears, not repaying my missing childhood a visit? That's when I turn my attention to my bedside table and notice something is missing. Not just any something, something important.

My eyes widen in panic. Where is it? I immediately begin tearing the room apart, searching for it. I check under the bed sheets, through all the draws, under the bed, the pillows, closet, even behind the curtains and I still can't find it. It's gone. Ugly tears spill from my eyes, falling on my lap. High pitched wails escape my lips, as I tried to bring my shaking hands to my red, blotchy face, attempting to stifle my screams of anguish.

I can't escape what I'm feeling as I whisper, "I promised her…" sniffing as pain, loss and failure engulf my soul.

 _This isn't real…_

Says a small voice in the back of my mind. Bullshit! I don't care if this is a simulation, these feelings are real and I don't even understand how I can be feeling these things. I CAN'T REMEMBER! I've had enough, no more! I scream with all the pain and grief I have and expel it into the room, into the simulation. Leaving me feeling relief from the release, but also empty; soulless.

That's when I open my eyes and push myself in the upright position with gasp. James is looking at me with fear, but why. That's when I notice steam coming off the computer, with little sparks every now and then. Oh fudge nuggets, did I do that?

* * *

 **Hey Guys! So sorry about not having an update last week again, but I've decided it is to hard to update each week, so I will be updating once every fortnight on Sundays, instead of Saturday. My internet decided to not work on my laptop and only started working again yesterday, so that was fun. Thanks to everyone who has put the effort in to reading my story and reviewing, I got up to a THOUSAND views, which is amazing, considering I thought no one would read this. I just want to give a shout out to someone who was my first reviewer and has continued reviewing since.**

 **-tye dye tail**

 **I wanted to give you a special shout out, because I feel as if I haven't shown enough of my appreciation towards you. So I thought _maybe_ I should reward everyone... So I may have written a mini fanfiction a month ago about Four and Eric. I just had to okay! It was a thankyou for my friend who sent her fanfiction on the study series by Maria V. Snyder where the commander was one his period! Oh my God! Funniest thing ever! So if you would like to read my 'Fouric' fanfic than please comment, follow and favourite. Then I will upload it next week and it will not interfere with next chapters update of this story. **

**Oh and I want to know what you think of this chapter and her fear. What was she looking for? And what is the deal with her sister? Will Eric ever realise his feelings for her? I had this sudden realisation the other day that I can literally do whatever I what with my characters! So in the middle of science when I was 'supposed' to be working, I decided to kill both the main characters! Haha! But don't worry I backspaced and have no intention of killing either main characters, yet. Yeah... I seriously wonder if anyone reads these author notes. Any who, hope you liked it and once more, thankyou for reading!**

 **-Caity**


	7. Part 1- Chapter Seven

**I don't own any of the divergent characters except for my OC's, the rest belongs to Veronica Roth**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Broke Sim

 _Eric_

One moment I'm watching, everything going according to the simulation and the next there are sparks flying, not only crashing the simulation, but also the fucking computer. I'm surprised nothing caught alight. She wasn't even calm, if anything her heart rate increased. That means she stopped the simulation, she's divergent! I caught my first divergent! So why aren't I happy about it?

I have heard on rare occasions that some divergents have the ability to shut down the simulation, but never someone destroying the actual equipment! Her divergence would have to be one of the strongest in recorded history! And to make matters worse, her recorded time was only four minutes!

Rose is sitting there with her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't even that bad, it appeared as though she was searching for something, but what? The first fear you experience is supposed to be your greatest fear. I know mine was. I didn't realise I was staring at her with my mouth agape, until I see her staring back at me anxiously with her hypnotic teal eyes. "I-I'll be right back," I stutter as I begin to walk out the door.

I head straight to Jeanine's office, only to find that she is already headed my way. "She has a much stronger divergence then I anticipated!" Jeanine comments with a calculated glint in her eye. I've seen that look before, when she find a new experiment. I instantly feel anxious, though I'm not sure why? I knew this would happen and I've seen her experiment on divergents before, but this time it doesn't sit well with me.

"Are you going to apply the beta for the new serum you developed designed specifically for divergents?" I beg internally that she won't, many divergents who have gone under the serum died or suffered life threating side effects, which lead to their death as they were no longer seen as useful.

"No. This one is special…" Jeanine replies with a proud smirk. "She is much more strong willed than the average divergent, therefore she would be much more useful to us if she be examined and tested with already perfected serums. Then when the beta serum is no longer in its beta stage, we will test her with it." I'm glad we won't be losing another fine specimen, I hate having to dump the bodies, when I could be training to become the next great Dauntless leader. "Oh and Eric or _James_ as she calls you. Find out what her fear simulation was about and what she was looking for. It could be the key to finding out where she is from."

"I'm on it." Sometimes I hate how obedient I am, like someone is telling me not to do all she says. Although it could just be my Erudite wired brain over analysing everything.

Since Jeanine didn't need me for a while, I figured it would be a good idea to have lunch, considering the cafeteria would be serving lunch around this time. I stride confidently into the cafeteria and grab a soda and a chicken wrap, before being seated beside Nathan. All he and the rest of the student body have been constantly talking about Rose. Although the focus has been slowly drifting back to the aptitude test that would be in six days' time.

"I heard that the Amity could be from outside the fence and was escaping from whatever is out there. Then she got caught for trespassing and had a full on ninja battle, but during the climax of it all she got hit in the head with one of the ninja's nunchakus, which resulted in her memory loss!" He expresses in one breath, displaying an astonished appearance, while his glasses slide down his nose. Nathan has always been one for listening to rumours and was quite gullible at times. You might even think he is from Candor if it weren't for his glasses and Erudite uniform, besides he is in the top 3% in my form. As much as I find some of his Candor traits pestering, it humours me to hear some of the ridiculous rumours going around.

"Please don't tell me you actually believe that crap!"

"Of course not! But you have to admit, it would be pretty cool if it were true." God he is such a nerd! Granted we are all nerds, but at least I don't watch hundred year old comics found in the old archives. They may dream, of action, but they can't be bothered to get off their asses to do the tiniest bit of physical activity, unlike myself.

"Sometimes I question your position here at Erudite," I reply shaking my head.

"Well what do you propose happened to her? You have been close to Jeanine for the past year or so." I just shrug my shoulders and continue eating my wrap. I have to get closer to Rose so she will trust me and tell me what her fear was about. "I've been seeing you with a girl a lot lately, although strangely I don't recognise her." Shit! I was hoping no one would notice my walks with Rose, I don't want anyone to know about us.

"Uh, she's just an uh… a family friend! Yeah! She doesn't get out much. Her parents sheltered her from the outside, as they are germophobes." Usually I'm better at lying, but I lose my focus whenever Rose is concerned. She intrigues me and not just her mysterious situation, but also her personality, her beliefs. She makes me think secondly about all I've known. She is lost, yet she somehow carves her own path, finding her way home.

"Sure…" Nathan draws out, obviously not convinced. "You sure she's not your girlfriend or something?" he questions raising an eyebrow.

"What! No of course not! She is simply a _friend_. Her parents finally realised that if she wants to experience a proper life and expand her studies than she should get to experience the outdoors. Her parents trust me, so I was the logical choice," I attempt to rationalise my predicament, although I'm not sure Nathan is completely convinced, but he seems to be taking the bait. "Besides, she's only thirteen and she is not used to human interaction, so she is socially awkward."

"Okay then…" Nathan slowly nods his head in acceptance, "so can I take her?"

"WHAT!" Shit he can't take Rose! First of all she doesn't know who she is and Nathan would easily discover this, creating suspicion about me and my involvement with Jeanine. That's the one of the main reasons I told Rose my name was James, so no one would find out how deeply involved with her I am. Second, Nathan would just play with her feelings and as I much as I hate to admit, I don't want to see her hurt.

Nathan stares at me suspiciously before a huge grin carves into his lips. "I mean, I would let you have her but… her parents don't like her around strangers. They are very over protective."

"Whatever," he replies nonchalantly. Something tells me this won't be the last I hear of this. "So… you think you will get Erudite in the aptitude test?"

I think about saying yes but then hesitate. With an IQ of 151, I'm definitely not an idiot, but I like what Dauntless stand for… bravery. Sure I'm cruel, but does that make me brave? "Yes," I reply with apprehension, "why?"

Nathan shakes his head "No reason just curious, like Erudite should be." He puts up a good façade, but not good enough, he twists his ring on his index finger whenever he is anxious. You tend to pick up people's body language when you've known someone like Nathan from early infancy. I let it slide though.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, just the usual take on the latest experiments we've has to conduct. I head straight back to Rose's room, so I can have a little talk about what happened in her fear simulation. I see Rose curled up in a ball, I assume crying. I never know what to do when people are upset, it makes me uncomfortable… maybe I should come back later. No Eric, you have to be her friend and friends comfort each other in times of need. Great I think sarcastically, why did Jeanine have to give me this task?

I approach Rose silently and place a gentle hand to her back slowly rubbing it. She stiffens at my touch and turns her head to face me as I sit down next to her on her bed. I see her eyes are red and watery, her face blotchy from crying. She looks up at me with a mix of confusion and embarrassment, as I wipe away her tears whilst caressing her cheeks with my fingers. For a moment we just stare into each other's eyes, becoming lost in those teal eyes. They're an interesting colour, I used to think they were blue, but they are not, I even see specks of hazel within the teal. I suddenly pull away remembering I'm here for a reason.

"How are you?" I question.

"Better," her voice sounds raspy from crying. She clears her throat before starting again "why are you here?"

"To see how you are after your first fear simulation. It targets your emotional state, leaving many people the first time they go through pretty… distraught. I wanted to make sure you were okay." It may be a stretch of the truth, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah I just… it felt so real even though in the back of my head I knew it wasn't, didn't change the fact that I was terrified. I just wish I c-could've…" She bursts into tears again, I freeze not knowing what to do. So I awkwardly pat her on the back in a poor attempt to comfort her.

"There, there." She then abruptly stops crying and starts laughing. What is with these mood swings? "Are you okay?"

She snuffs, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Yeah, but your comforting skills could use some help though," she says giggling at her last statement.

I smile, trying to remove the awkward air between us. "What was your fear about anyways?" I observe how she pauses, eyes widening slightly as she moves her hair behind her ear.

"Umm… I don't really know. All I know is was looking for something that was extremely important. Can we not talk about it though?" But I need to know! Otherwise Jeanine won't make me a Dauntless leader.

I hold back a frustrated groan. I can't do anything that will make her think suspiciously towards me. "Okay, what do you want to talk about then?" I reply repulsed at myself for using a sickly sweet tone.

"Nothing I just want to be left alone," she mutters quietly as she lays her head on the pillow closing her eyes as silent tears fall down her cheeks. I sit there for a while contemplating whether or not I should try to talk to her again, but decide against it and leave the room.

I find myself walking to Jeanine's office with a hand full of questions. She was obviously lying when she said she didn't know what her fear was about. She clearly knows more than she is letting on. Why is she hiding it though? If she truly doesn't remember who she is, then how could she know to keep quite? Unless she remembered more than she told me.

I sit across from Jeanine, in front of her desk. "So, have you found anything about her fear simulation yet?"

"No, she claims to not know what it was about, just that she was looking for something important."

"Claims," Jeanine responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Her body language exhibited her concealing something. I believe she is withholding information."

"Don't you have her trust yet? If I can't rely on your Eric I might have to find-"

I cut her off, "I gained some of her trust, but she is guarded, understandably. How can you trust someone, when you don't know yourself? Maybe we can use a different approach, like the trust serum. This way we can not only see how she reacts to another serum, but it may also trigger some memories and we would know for sure of everything she knows as she won't be able to lie." Jeanine seem to process my argument, thinking it over in her head.

"Fine, we shall put her under the truth serum on Monday, but Eric don't think this puts you off the hook. You still must remain close to her," Jeanine sends me a warning glare, as I leave the room.

That means I still have tomorrow before Rose goes under the truth serum to hopefully gain more of her trust. I think after this morning with the fear simulation she probably won't trust me to put her under another serum. I've never been under the truth serum, but I've heard it can either be refreshing or it can feel as through you've been stripped of all your layers, down to the bone. I just hope it's not the latter, for both our sakes.

 _Rose_

After James left, I wept like a baby. The pain, grief and agony engulfing me, as I start to hyperventilate. How can I tell him how I feel, how that one thing that I lost meant more than anything in the world to me? Jordan and I were so close and now she is gone… how do you go from having someone by your side, to not having them at all? It's like my emotions have taken over my body. I don't understand why I feel this way, but I do.

I didn't completely lie to James, I didn't tell him how I felt, but I got the feeling that he isn't one who is comfortable with talking about ones emotions. I chuckle at the memory of him trying to comfort me with an awkward pat on the back.

I turn over on my side and notice the book on my bedside table. It's a good read so far and I can tell it's going to be a big tear jerker. I can't help but feel connected to it though. I love Anna's character, she's around my age, but has the maturity of an adult. She understands the reality of life and death, especially being that her sister has leukaemia and she is the only thing stopping Kate from dying.

I'm up to the part in Sara's point of view, where she has just found out that Kate has leukaemia. This was a flashback though. In the present Anna has just asked Campbell, the lawyer, to take up her case to legal emancipation for medical purposes. I'm stuck between hating her parents and sympathizing them.

After finishing the chapter I place the book back on my bedside table. Jeanine wasn't angry like I thought she would be, when she found out I broke the simulation. She looked at me with excitement, but why? All I know is that won't be the last time I go under one of Jeanine experiments.

James. I still don't understand him. Whenever I feel like we are getting closer, he withdraws. What I don't get is it's in those times when he is withdrawn that he forces himself to stay. If he doesn't want someone to become close, then why stay and try to be nice? Boys, will I ever understand them?

Gale arrives, interrupting my thoughts. I have become accustomed to Gale and her various flashcards. She is a sweet elderly lady, with greying hair, in her late fifties. We converse in the occasional small talk, with her kindly asking me questions about my flashbacks.

It's not long before it becomes late and after dinner I find myself falling to sleep with a song replaying in my head.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try… to fix you_

Like anyone could fix this broken mess inside me.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, it took me a long time to write this. Motivation is not at it's highest. I hope I showed you how I want to portray Eric, I realised with the last few chapters he was going soft, so I had to bring back some of his arrogance. If you haven't read 'My sisters keeper' by Jodi Picoult and only watched the movie, you should. Unless you don't like hopelessly crying. I was completely shocked I had to do a double take. Anyways this weeks shout out goes to:**

 **-Dsparks**

 **I'm really glad you enjoyed it. It is always nice knowing that someone liked what you have written and I know I am defiantly not the best. Next chapter will be up in two weeks. I'm hoping as it is holidays for me in a week, that I will be able to get some more writing in, for the two weeks I have off. Anyways don't forget to favourite, review and follow, I appreciate every single one of you!**

 **-Caity**


	8. Part 1- Chapter Eight

**I Don't own any of the Divergent characters in this, only my OC's. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Chapter Eight- The Truth Hurts

 _Rose_

I wake startled, all thanks to an enthusiastic James. "Ugh, it's too early!" I grunt at him as I rub my sleepy eyes.

"Come on, I have something to show you. Unless you would rather be stuck in here all day?" Oh nuts! Maybe I should just stay in bed, just to annoy him.

A cheeky smirk graces my features, "I guess I'll be staying in here then," James' face flares in annoyance and he stalks towards me, ripping off my sheets. I lay their shivering from the cold air on my legs. "Hey! What are you-"

He interrupts me "I didn't mean you have a choice! Look, just come with me," I giggle, but follow nonetheless.

He takes me to the familiar setting of the garden. I listen to the birds chirping in the early morning sun. We have visited this place often, along with the library, to just talk. We are still not what I would call friends, more like two people who have grown accustomed to being around each other, even if I sometimes want to rip his head off. I swear I'm not a violent person! Well most of the time anyways… I shake my head at the thought.

"I wanted to talk to you in private about something important," his voice was laced with a deathly tone, which made me anxious. I take a deep, shaky breath urging him to continue. Might as well get it over with, "tomorrow, we will be visiting Candor, where you will go under the truth serum," what's a truth serum? They can't possibly make me tell the truth right? He must have seen my confused expression, as he decided to continue, "when injected with the truth serum, any questions you are asked, have to be answered truthfully, otherwise it will become painful, until the truth is revealed. I know you don't remember much, but our hypothesis is that maybe your subconscious knows. I promise it won't hurt, so long as you tell the truth," he places a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I can hear the sincerity in his voice, but as I looked into his eyes I swear I saw concern. Why? He did say as long as I tell the truth I should be fine, it's not like I have a lot to hide. Besides this is just to find out if my subconscious is hiding something from me. Unless there is another reason for me being under the serum. I furrow my brow in confusion, something isn't right.

I look up to James to ask, but the look on his face stops me. He's smiling, a gorgeous smile. His eyes are twinkling as he stares at me and I'm hypnotized.

"You're cute when you're concentrating," my face heats up, as I turn my head, praying he didn't see me blush.

"So…" I start, trying to change the subject, "when are we-" I'm cut off suddenly by a boy around James' age coming towards us.

"Hey! Eric man! Isn't this the girl you were talking about?" James' eyes widen at the mention of Eric. Who's Eric?

"Nathan! How about you go. Rose isn't used to people she doesn't know," James leans in closer muttering, "you know because of her socially awkward persona," but obviously he wasn't quiet enough, as I heard it.

"Excuse me! I'm not-" but I'm cut off again as James hand covers my mouth to stop me from talking. I glare at him, then I get an idea. I smirk secretly to myself before licking his hand. Immediately his hand flies away from my mouth, he wipe his wet hand on his blazer, with a look of disgust.

Nathan just stands there laughing.

"I love this girl already! The names Nathan," he held out his hand which I accept in my own, "so…" Nathan continues looking at James this time, "you sure there is nothing going on between you two?" It took me a second to figure out what he was talking about. I feel my face heat up so I turn my head away to make it less noticeable.

"No!" James denies. I can't help but feel a little disappointed in this. I shake my head, what is going on with me?

"I thought I went through this with you yesterday! Rose really needs to be getting home now. We don't want anyone getting worried." What is happening? I'm so confused.

"Fine, I'll leave you two love birds. It was nice meeting you Rose," he sends a wink my way before leaving. Out of the corner of my eye I see James relax his tense muscles.

He scratches the back of his neck, "Sorry about him, he's just naturally curious and a bit of a loud mouth."

"Yeah okay…" then I remember something, "who's Eric and why did you say I was socially awkward?"

James freezes, "Umm… Eric is just an old acquaintance of ours," he averts his eyes from mine, "and Nathan happened to see us together before. He asked who you were, because he hadn't seen you before, so I had to come up with a story, otherwise I would've been bombarded with questions about you and then rumors would start," he takes a deep breath and sighs.

I start laughing. James looks at me confused and annoyed.

"So he thought we were," I start before combusting into fits of laugher, struggling to get out the rest of my sentence, "together!" James glares at me as I continue to laugh my butt off, "and the best you could come up with was I am socially awkward!"

"Let's just go," great, now serious James has returned. He roughly grabs my forearm, as he leads me back to my room.

"Hey! What is your problem? I thought we were past this?" I shout at him, freeing my arm from his grasp. Why do I like this guy again? Wait, did I just think I _like_ him! What has the world come to!

"Past what!" his voice booms making me wince. I hate when people yell at me it reminds me of… and then darkness.

 _I'm in a ring, with gloves on my clenched fists, while circling a guy twice my size. "Fucking, hit the guy!" I snap my head in the direction of the voice. There_ _stands a broad man in his mid-forties, with a scowl on his face,_ _"o_ _r are you too much of a pussy!" Rage consumes me at this comment, I go for the face, but the guy skillfully dodges, kicking me in the side making me fall to my knees. "Fucking hell kid! I thought you had more fire inside you then that! Pathetic!" I struggle to my feet, clutching my side. He goes for another punch to my face, which I barely dodge. I quickly move behind him, kicking him in the back with all my strength, making him stubble. Before he can regain is composure, I swipe his feet off the floor making him fall with a thud. I don't want to continue, even if I have to, I don't want to lose control. "Fucking kick him! Remember all those people, your family, your sister! Those god forsaken criminals, he's one of them, show him your fury, GIVE HIM WHAT HE FUCKING DESERVES!" Pure fury runs through my veins, like wild fire. I continuously kick, punch and kick, whilst screaming. With tears running down my face, I feel hands wrap around my waist, pulling me away from the defenceless man._

I collapse and scream, still feeling the hands on my waist I look up to see James with me.

"Shh… it's okay," he says soothingly, while pulling me against his chest, rubbing gentle circles on my hips, "you wanna talk about it?" I shake my head scared if I talk my voice will crack. I don't understand, why was I fighting this guy, was he really a criminal? And what was that guy talking about with my sister, my family?

 ** _Page Break_**

It is Monday and James has just picked me up to go to Candor for the truth serum. I had unfortunately another flashback, but this time it was in my dreams. At least I think it was a flashback, but I don't want to think about it. It was an awkward drive, James tried to find out what my memory was about yesterday, but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I find it odd how one moment he can be cold and closed off, to caring and dare I say it, kind?

We walk in and the first thing I see is black marble flooring with a ring of white marble tiles in the center forming a set of unbalanced scales. There are people everywhere in black and white clothing, they send us judgmental looks as we pass through. I'm taken into a small 'integration' room, a small table stood in the middle of the room, with a syringe sitting on top and a chair either side. I take a deep shaky breath before sitting down, as man in black and white walks in.

"Hello Rose, my name in Niles. Don't worry, it will all be over soon, as long as you tell the truth," Niles bends my head to the side, to better access my neck. He wipes what I assume is antiseptic on my skin before injecting me with the truth serum. Almost instantly, it feels as if my veins are filled with lead and my body feels heavy.

 _Why am I here again?_

"What is your name?" Niles questions.

I think hard for a moment struggling to say the name I've been using since I woke up.

"R-Rose."

"And Rose, do you have a last name or any other name you would like to add?"

My mind is blank, "No."

"Okay…" he says coolly, "What are your parents' names?"

Parents. I don't even know if I have father. Are they alive? I feel my bottom lip quiver, "I-I don't know."

"Are you sure?" I nod my head, "alright then, can you tell me the events that happened the day you woke up in the Amity fields?"

"Yes," I take a deep breath, this is gonna take a while, "I woke with no memory of who I was or where I was. Luckily I found Jim, who kindly took me to their clinic. There I met Joyce, who told me about the faction system and my diagnosis. She basically told me I have amnesia, but my older memories should come back. Then she told me that I would have to go to Erudite to have a proper diagnosis and to help get my memories back."

"And have any of these memories returned?"

"Yes. I remembered my nick name, Rose. I've also had memories of my mother, whose name I don't know of yet and my elder sister, Jordan. And…" I trail off not wanting to revisit the memory I had the other day, or last night. They are becoming more frequent.

"And what else?"

I feel sweat starting to gather on my forehead, I really don't want to answer this, but why? Why do I have to answer this? A strange pain gathers in my head, almost like a migraine. James' words ring in my head ' _I promise it won't hurt, so long as you tell the truth.'_

"I-I was in a training room."

"At Dauntless you mean?"

"No, somewhere else. He was telling me to fight? The criminals I mean."

"And who are these criminals?" Niles integrates further.

Who were the criminals? My dream! The horribly insane people who were on a murdering rampage. The ones who tried to rid the world of stupidity, cowardice, selfishness, liars and hostility. Everything that's against human nature. And the one thing that could stop it… the cure.

"They were crazy, mentally insane! Murder, blood, gore," tears sting in my eyes remembering flashes of the bodies, the pain and sorrow, "It was a war between us. The only thing that could save us was…" I stop. I can't tell them about the cure! I was under specific instruction not to say a thing. I'm not sure why, but I just have a gut feeling that I shouldn't. Although the pain is beginning to build up again.

"What could save you?" Niles seems curious. I feel the desire to tell him, to relieve the pain within me. NO! You can't! Why am I struggling, I don't have to tell him anything. _'When injected with the truth serum, any questions you are asked, have to be answered truthfully, otherwise it will become painful, until the truth is revealed.'_ I'm under the truth serum.

"I-I don't remember. I woke up before I could find out," I lied. WAIT! _I lied!_ Hmm guess it's not impossible to lie, but I get the feeling they don't know this.

"Okay Rose lastly, what do you regret the most?" I have only been here for a week what could I regret within a week? Unless I regret something from my forgotten past? Maybe I could just lie? There must be something… the pain increases and it's almost unbearable. I feel as if my tongue is scratching my brain for answers I am yet to access. That is when it becomes clear, like a blue sky after a stormy day.

"I regret not being a-able to stop them," I close my eyes, feeling tears run freely down my cheeks, "I regret not being able to stop them from h-hurting my fam-family."

"The criminals?" Niles questions and I nod my head in return, "what did they do Rose?" urgency and worry cross his features.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shout. I only have these deep emotions building within me, telling me what I fear the most. Loss…

"Thank you for your honesty, Rose," I feel as if all the weight I have been baring on my shoulders was lifted and now all I have left is skin and bones, revealing the empty, ugly truth…

"I'm alone," I whisper, a strangled sob escapes my lips. I stand up abruptly, knocking the chair down in the process. I try to run, but my legs feel like jelly and they give way. I collapse on the ground, sobbing loudly, as I crawl up to the corner of the room hugging my legs to my chest, rocking back and forth, with my face buried in my knees.

I hear footsteps come close as I continue my pathetic break down. A shadow shades my body from the artificial lighting. I pick my head up from my knees and look up. There, standing above me, is James, with his menacing stance and cold hard face, but as soon as he sees my tear stained face, he softens, crouching down to my eye level.

"What happened?" he questions in a surprisingly sincere tone.

"Why do you care?" I whisper, unable to speak any louder for fear of my voice cracking.

He huffs a sigh of defeat.

"Because… I do okay? Is it so hard to believe that I care about you, as much as I try not to, I do," there is no harshness to his voice, it's soft and almost vulnerable. Without even thinking twice, I wrap my small fragile arms around his torso, pulling him to me. He freezes for a moment before accepting my embrace, as I bury my head into the crook of his neck, still crying quietly. He doesn't say a word, I think he knows not to push me for answers right now. His fingers brush a loss strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear gently. I sigh contently.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He just rubs my back soothingly, before standing, pulling me with him. With his arm still around my waist and my face buried in his chest we walk our way out of Candor, back to one of those fancy Erudite cars. Silence fills the car as we drive back to Erudite. It's not an awkward silence more like a sad and thoughtful one. Thoughtful for him, sad for me. I just can't seem to get those images of helpless victims falling prey to those maniacs. I feel so hopeless. Then it hits me, was he listening? "Were you listening?"

"Yeah… I have to report back Jeanine," he seems reluctant. "What happened Rose?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I-I just know that it wasn't good," the cure, I need to find it before more people die, but I need to do it without creating suspicion. There is one thing I know for sure and that is that I'm _not_ from here, I was sent here for a reason and that reason could lead to the cure.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I hope you liked it! We hadn't heard from Rose for a while, so I thought I should bring her back. It was a pretty intense chapter for her and I'm deliberate leaving some things a mystery for now so I can bring it out at a crucial time. I don't want to bring out everything at once because then I would have nothing to write about, but at least you know the reason for her being here and there was a little fluff. Who's your favourite character, mine is Nathan, but I love Eric as well.**

 **This chapter took me forever to write and I just finished writing chapter 9 and it is the longest chapter s far at 4.6K words! I think I deserve a standing novation! I don't understand how people can write so much in a small amount of time. It takes me an hour to write just over 300 words! I do get distracted easily, but still! So this fortnights shout out or thanks, whatever you wanna call it (Because I'm tired! Work is killing me!)Goes to:**

 **-sociallyawkwardscot**

 **And I better not forget who edited this chapter my lovely friend Kay from 'ICAB' (stands for i. could .a. book) You should really check out her instagram page she is bae! So if there are any grammar mistakes blame her, not me! Also I'm not sure if I will be able to upload regularly within the next couple of weeks. Exams are coming up an I'm not sure if I will be able to cope. So if I don't upload like normal that would be why, but it all just depends on how much I get done this week as it holidays! We only get two weeks off and I'm already half way through, but meh.**

 **Also don't forget to favourite, follow and review! You can PM if you wish, I will most definitely reply, especially if you have some feedback or your own ideas or wishes for this. I hope you enjoyed and if so let me know, love you all!**

 **-Caity**


	9. Part 1- Chapter Nine

**I don't own Divergent, only my OC's and some of the plot, the rest goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

 **Sorry! Okay chapter ten probably wont be uploaded for another month. Yeah, I've been really busy and this English assessment is taking more time than I thought. I might decide to upload 'fouric' instead of a regular update, because its better than nothing. Anyways I hope this chapter will make up for me not uploading the next chapter in time, I've been really stressed. Visual design is killing me and I can't stop reading fan fiction! I have an obsession...**

 **Oh and I have changed the first chapter adding the introduction, that was last fortnights update.**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Family Ties

 _Eric_

I held Rose is my arms, listening to her soft breathing, she looks so fragile. After we got back to Erudite I took her back to her room, where we are now, cuddling. If Nathan was here now he tease me about how we are _'in love'_ god he is an idiot. I'm only cuddling Rose because she needed me and she doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk to me about what happened. I realise now though, that I care about her. As much as I didn't want to, I do. I have no control over my feelings. Urgg, feelings, have I become soft?

 _That's what happens when you open your guarded heart, Eric._

But it pains me to see her so damaged. What am I going to do? She is like a little sister to me, I just want to protect her, but I know she won't be safe here. Maybe I could talk to Jeanine about limiting the testing on her. After all I will be a Dauntless leader soon.

How will I leave her? God dammit! I unwrap myself from Rose, she is still sleeping, good. With one last look at Rose, I walk to Jeanine's office. I knock twice, "come in," calls Jeanine from the other side. "I received the report from Niles, so unless you have something else to report about Rose, I suggest to come another time."

I get straight to the point, "I believe I have gained her trust."

Jeanine's head spikes up in interest, "so the trust serum, wasn't a complete failure after all, do tell."

"She found comfort in me after the truth serum, she was quite distraught."

"Did she tell anything?"

"Just that whatever happened in her past was not something she wanted to remember." I remember the terror in her eyes, during the serum, how she was obviously trying to hide something. She was under the truth serum though, so she must have said what she was hiding, unless Niles didn't ask her directly. I'm sure I can get it from her in time, but time is limited now, with only five nights until the choosing ceremony, I'm worried. "Jeanine, you won't be putting her under any other serums, no experiments right?"

"Of course I will! I wouldn't throw away a chance to experiment on one of the most dangerous Divergent ever found! That would be absurd! I still haven't been able to fully scan her, although we did find that her prefrontal cortex was much larger than the average. Surely you being Erudite, you too would like to know the outcome of such result, unless of course you're not." She raises her eyebrows at me. Is she suggesting I could get a different aptitude result, maybe Dauntless?

"I was born and raised as an Erudite, so no matter what my aptitude would be, I will always enjoy an experiment." I smirk greedily, "but like you said, Rose is a prized possession, if anything were to happen to her, we would not have the results we need, especially for that new control serum we have been working on."

Jeanine eyes me suspiciously, "I see she isn't the only one who has feelings. Eric, I trusted you to be more careful, divergents are dangerous, any feelings for those rebels will not end well. You of all people should know this."

I stand feeling trapped, damn she knows my feelings for Rose. She is right though, I should be more careful and Rose is not to be trusted, but I guess to gain trust you must give some in return and that's exactly what I had given to Rose without even realising it. "You're right Jeanine, but this isn't about my feelings, it's about losing a valuable asset to research. That works for both of us, I am not asking to stop experimentation, but just to stay clear of execution or untested experiments, send those to the lower level divergent scums."

She seems to consider this for a moment, "very well, she will go under low risk experiments for the moment, but Eric you must remove any attachment you have created towards the girl, it is unhealthy. Don't forget our arrangement, you are leaving for Dauntess in under a week, I will not let a pitiful, little, divergent girl, get in the way of my proposals. Got that." She challenges.

"Of course Jeanine, I would never betray you," I bow my head in respect and leave her office. I really need to sort my shit out, Jeanine is right, like always.

 ** _Page Break_**

It's a Thursday and tomorrow is the aptitude test. After I had my conversation with Jeanine I tried to distance myself from Rose, but it was inevitable that we would meet again. "James!" Rose calls out and starts walking towards me, "where have you been? I missed you?" _You're going to miss me even more when I don't come back…_

I was in the library, researching serums, when Rose had spotted me. Why did I have to show her this place? "Rose…" it's official I feel like an arse. "I-I have to go," I start to walk away, when Rose catches my wrist, turning me around to stare into her bright teal eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Hurt flashes in her eyes, I can't keep lying to her. She has to know that she can't rely on me anymore, because I'm not going to be here to take care of her for much longer.

"Rose," I hesitate "I'm leaving Erudite."

She reaches out, touching my shoulder in concern. "Why? For how long?'

"Rose, I decided a long time ago that I would leave Erudite for another faction. I can't stay here, I want a fresh start. Have you heard of the choosing ceremony?"

"Yes," her eyes hold mine.

"Well, since I'm sixteen, I will be a part of this and I will have to choose a faction. The faction, unfortunately won't be Erudite."

"What faction, maybe I could visit," hope shines in her facial expression, I can't let her have hope for me, I don't want her to know what I will be doing, I want her to remember me in good memory, even if we fought most of the time.

"I can't, I won't. You need to learn to live without me."

"So what! I don't believe that! What could a little visit do?" She's shouting now and her eyes are getting teary.

"Rose," I pull her to me embracing her for the first time willingly. I could never hurt her, I care too much for her. She is basically a sister to me. "I promise I will visit you, okay." I stare right into her eyes to reinforce this to her. She nods and rests her head in the crook of my neck. We sit there for a long time, conversing in the occasional small talk, but most of all just savouring each other, like it's the last moment we will spend together.

 ** _Page Break_**

"Shit Benjamin! Your face reminds me of how mine looked after I accidently walked in on my mother and father doing the deed!" Nathan as always, is trying to bring humour in at a time like this. The aptitude test is today and it won't be long until I find out what faction would best suit me. Although I have nothing to worry about, I already know what I'm going to choose. "Best part was when they were done, they explained how I was made, even gave me a book to study. Let's just say I am permanently scarred!" Nathan continues theatrically.

Sarah, who is Nathan's younger sister, nudges me in the ribs earning my attention. "Sad thing is he's telling the truth, mom made me read it after him!" She cringes, Sarah is only a year younger than us, but her physic makes her appear much older. Nathan laughs melodically, I believe he is trying to distract us from the aptitude test, but that doesn't mean he has to be so brutally open!

An Abnegation volunteer calls the next victims, two from each faction, "from Erudite, Nathan Villard and Eric Coulter." I drown out the rest of her words and walk gracefully to the exit, alongside Nathan. I see a row of ten rooms, especially created for the aptitude test, with the rooms separated by mirrors. I stare at my reflection, smoothing out any creasers in my vest. My jet black hair is parted down the middle symmetrically in the typical Erudite technique. My glasses rest on the bridge of my nose, giving the facade that I'm a weak incapable 'know it all'. Nathan and I separate, as we go to our separate rooms.

I walk into room 3, where an Abnegation man waits for me. Stiffs, they are constantly trying to prove they are better than everyone else, because they are _selfless._ He is tall and lanky, with weary movements, dressed in plain, grey trousers and coat over his plain grey shirt. More mirrors cover the room's walls, creating the illusion that the room extends further than it actually does. In the centre if the room stands a reclining steel chair, with the mechanism that is used for the aptitude test beside it. "Please sit," the stiff asks in an even tone, not demanding, but more said as a suggestion. I stride to the recliner and sit down, swinging my legs over to rest on the metal and carefully placing my head on the headrest. A bright light shines in my eyes as I decide to remove my glasses, not that I need them. "My name is Paul, if that brings you some comfort," Paul tells me, whilst fiddling with the wires.

"It doesn't," my reply comes out cold and distant, I don't want to talk to anyone nor do I need to. I already know how this works. Paul seems to understand this and decides to keep quite. He attaches the electrodes to my forehead and to his own, then attaching wires to them that feed into the mechanism. He then hands me a vial of clear liquid, obviously being the serum that activates the aptitude test. The Abnegation man nods in my direction, gesturing me to swallow. I do so and quickly my eyes feel heavy and before I know it, I'm out…

 ** _Page Break_**

I open my eyes and see that I'm back in the cafeteria, but it's completely empty, except for a table in front of me with two baskets. One has a knife and the other has a block of cheese. What could I use these for?

"Choose," a voice calls from behind me, it sounds familiar. I look over my shoulder and find no one there. Odd. Maybe they are using the speakers in the school. "Choose." The voice repeats.

I turn my head to the baskets. Obviously there is a reason for them being here and since there is a knife in one of these baskets, it must mean that I have to defend myself against something. I highly doubt that I'll have to cut the cheese to prepare a meal, after all the voice did say choose and I can't choose both. I reach forward and grab the knife, immediately the baskets disappear and I'm left holding the knife in my hand.

I hear a growl from behind me and turn to see a large dog, only a few yards away from me. It starts to creep toward me, scraping its long claws on the concrete floor. It's obvious what I have to do, I have to kill it. But maybe if I just walk away, it will leave alone. I step away carefully, trying not to intimidate it. Sweat drips down my forehead, but I force myself not to show fear, even though he can probably smell it. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and force my heart rate back to normal, remembering the smell of fear leads dogs to attack. I start to take another slow step backwards, when the dog suddenly snap and snarls, breaking into a sprint towards me. Surprised by its sudden change I don't have time to react as the dog jumps me forcing me to fall and knocking the knife out of my hand in the process.

It now stands on top of me as I struggle to stop him from clawing out my face. I manage to push the dog off me and quickly stand up. The dog growls at me, circling its prey. I see the knife, but it's too far away from me. I take a deep breath and steady my nerves, there must be something else. Not making any sudden movements I decide to submit. If I show aggression, it's just going to pounce on me again. I slowly, but carefully descend to my knees, careful not to look it directly in the eyes and lay on the ground. The dog looks at me curiously and stalks towards me, still growling. I keep my breathing steady and even as it barks in my ear. Then silence.

I dare a peak at the dog, but instead of seeing its sharp razor teeth, I see him sitting, waging its tail happy and playfully jumping on me. I breathe a sigh of relief. I pat the dog, still wary from what just occurred. It starts licking my hands, tickling me and making me laugh. That's when I notice a little girl wearing a white dress, as she runs towards us with her arms stretched out. "Puppy!" She squeals.

I quickly stand up and try to warn the girl the girl to stay away, but she doesn't listen. The dog turns, no longer feeling playful and starts barking and snapping its jaw at the little girl. Before I can do anything, the dog jumps the girl, sinking its teeth into her flesh. "STOP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She screams, but I can't do anything, so I turn around and leave her for the dog to feast on.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Guilt starts to burn in my chest, but I ignore it. There is nothing I could have done without putting my life in danger as well.

 ** _Page Break_**

I sit up with a gasp. I'm hands are clammy and I'm breathing heavily. I look around the room for a moment confused as to where I am, but then remember. The aptitude test. I turn towards the Abnegation man, who is observing me. "What?" I ask irritated.

That seems to snap him out of his stare. "That was unexpected," he utters in a confused tone.

"What was?"

"Well, you choose the knife, which usually means Dauntless, but you cowered away from the dog, which does not. Then your response to the dog showed Erudite. You ruled out Amity and Abnegation, with your actions towards the girl when you didn't help her. Candor was ruled out when you said you couldn't help, even though you could've, you just didn't want to." His disapproving tone cuts through me, it's not like I don't feel bad, it's not everyone can be Abnegation. "Which would mean you have an aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless." Wait does that mean… NO! I can't be divergent! It's not possible!

"But that's impossible!" I shout outraged.

"I know! That's when I looked through the feed and brain wave activity and it turns out you hesitated, when choosing between the knife and cheese. I checked the manual and it is possible to for you to choose the knife as an Erudite based response, because logically speaking, it would seem plausible that the knife would provide more protection then the cheese. Which leads me to believe that you got Erudite as your result, not Dauntless as well." I breathe a sigh of relief, so I'm not divergent.

I walk out of the aptitude test room and head back to the cafeteria. "Hey are you okay Eric, you seem a bit pale?" Nathan asks.

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." I walk outside without a word those words circling my head.

 _Divergent._

 _Divergent._

 _Divergent…_

 ** _Page Break_**

I had been wondering the streets of Erudite for what seemed like hours, when I decided I should go home. The living arrangements in Erudite are often in eight story square buildings, the higher your status, the better the accommodation, like penthouses for example. However there are few who have larger families which therefore require a larger space that an apartment cannot provide and a penthouse would be a nuisance. So for those they have their own houses, as to not disturb the neighbours.

My family used to be a family of four, so we had an apartment, one of the larger ones of course. Any larger our family and we would have a house separate to the apartments. But with my mother's death and Samuel moving out after initiation, we were moved to a smaller apartment. My father's occupation doesn't have a high status, so we live on the third floor. The higher up you lived the more important you are considered.

My mother used to explain it to me using a metaphor. Like the food chain, others feed off the people from bottom floors. They rely on these people, like the teachers who have once taught the leader of Erudite to be who she is today. The people on the bottom floors are the foundations of the structure that is our society, without them the structure would fall and crumble. My mother had always been kind and loving to everyone around her. She always helped me see things in a new light and to respect those of lower status. I guess I forgot some of her practices when she died, sometimes I wonder if I'm a disappointment to her like I am to my father and brother.

I press my thumb to the pad on the wall, waiting for it to accept. I hear the familiar click of the locks unlocking as the door opens. I notice Timothy's briefcase beside the door, he must be home. Usually he stays late or goes out with some friends to the bar. He's still not over mom's sudden death, I don't think anyone is. I head to the kitchen and heat up the leftovers from last night. I bring out two bowls, one for me and one for Tim. I scoop the Spaghetti Bolognese into each bowl and call Tim out for dinner. He walks in looking _almost_ sober. His eyes are slightly bloodshot, but he seems fairly composed. We both take our seats at the dining table, across from each other and silently digest our meal.

"So…" my father starts awkwardly, "how was the aptitude test? It was today wasn't it?" I nod, this may the first conversation we have had in almost 3 months!

"It was alright. How was work?" I usually wouldn't bother with pleasantries, but this may be the last conversation I have with him. Despite all the disappointment and grief he has brought to me, he is still my father and I will miss. Heck! I've been missing my father for seven years!

"Young man accidently cut his finger on the circular saw today. Was a mess! Forced me to clean it up!" Timothy works in technical construction. Basically he and others are given the plans for a new model and construct it, they also make models for buildings and are the maintenance staff of the city in the electrical department.

We reach another awkward silence. "Look Eric, I know you don't want to stay here and I can understand why. With your mother dead and you father a pathetic drunk, I would want to leave too. But… I don't want you leaving because of Jeanine. There is so much you don't know and even though she is the leader of our faction, it doesn't mean she is a good one." The seriousness in his voice surprises me, I guess he's more sober than I thought.

"Dad, I'm not leaving because of Jeanine, this place has nothing to offer me anymore. I don't want to raise a family, with a broken home, I need a fresh start and I believe Dauntless can give me that."

"Son, I only want what's best for you and if Dauntless is that, than I'm happy. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past, shutting your brother and especially you out, because of what happened with your mother wasn't right. I've been a failure, I'm just praying that when you leave and think of me you will remember this side, instead of the drunk one. You could never disappoint me as long as you continue being you and doing what you think is right. I believe Isabel would agree with me on this, she always had the best hopes for you." His eyes start to water as he stares at me, he then gets up and pulls me into a hug. I fell something damp on my cheek and realise tears are spilling from my eyes.

"Thanks dad, I forgive you, but I have one last person to farewell before tomorrow. I'll be back." He nods, unravelling his arms from my body. I give him one last glance before heading towards my final destination, my last connection to this place, other than my brother…

 ** _Page Break_**

A cool breeze brushes my raven hair, an eerie feeling overcomes me like it always does when I visit this place. It's an annual event and I'm early this year, but visiting at night brings a whole new level to spooky. I'm not an idiot though, I don't believe in the super natural, not until there is enough physical events proves otherwise. Having this knowledge however, doesn't make me feel much better.

I turn left and take twenty paces, before coming to a stop. I know this place so well I could do it with my eyes closed. I crouch down and read the tomb stone:

 _R.I.P_

 _Isabel Coulter_

 _2369-2405_

 _Loving mother and wife_

"I miss you mom." I inhale deeply, every year on the anniversary of her death, I visit her. It's used to be every day, but every day turned into every week and month, until it is now, annual. "I'm leaving Erudite for Dauntless and before you start thinking that it's or Jeanine, it's not. Well… maybe a little, but she is only giving me another reason for being there." I must sound crazy talking to a grave, but it soothes me to think that I can pour out my feelings without judgement. I see it similar to those that pray to God, but instead it's to my mom.

"Samuel is going well. We still aren't close, but we did speak, that has to count for something. Dad and I also spoke and we have finally come to an understanding. He wants me to be happy and that's all I could ever as for right now. Nathan is still annoying, but he's one of the only companions I've got." I hesitate, maybe I should tell her, but I've never hidden anything from her before and I'm not going to start now. "Actually… there is someone else. Her name is Rose. Even though she is of breed I despise, I care about her. She is like a little sister to me, but I used her for Jeanine. I've tried to fix it, by getting Jeanine to not harm her. I want to protect her, but I don't have a choice, I have to go to Dauntless!" I shake my head, "I wish you were here mom. To tell me what to do, to make everything better! But you're not. Why did they take you away from me!? What was their plan?"

I still remember how it used to be. We were never a civil family, but we were a family and we mattered a lot to each other. Why did she leave us? After all these years I am yet to find an answer. I can never get the image out of my head. The day I found her changed everything…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ha! I was right! There are more flora then fauna in a ratio of 3:2! Not 4:3! I win!" Samuel shots at me as I pout. Just because he's fourteen and I'm nine, he thinks he is so much smarter than me!_

 _We reach our apartment and I quickly press the button with the number '5' on it, which stands for our floor. Dad has a poor job, but with mom works on serums are with some of the top scientists in Erudite, so we get to have a nicer apartment. It also helps that we are a family of four, so we have a larger apartment compared to others. I race my brother our door and he places his thumb on the pad. The door creaks open and instead of seeing my mother greeting us like usual, I hear dead silence._

 _"Mom!" I call out. My brother seems to find this odd as well, it's past three and that's when mom's shift ends. "Maybe she had to stay in late?"_

 _Samuels turns his head in my direction, his eyes filled with worry. "No. She would have called or left a note. She always does when she is late."_

 _I nod, remembering the times when she would do just that, when she had to stay back. "We should spilt up, I'll check the bedrooms and bathrooms and you check the office, kitchen and balcony." Samuel nods his head in agreement, as I wonder to the bedrooms._

 _I check mom and dad's bedroom first as it's the logical location for her to be in, other than the office, kitchen and living room. First thing I notice is the door is already open. I walk inside, wary of my surroundings. The glass vase which used to sit perfectly on the bedside table is now shattered on the ground. That is when I know something is wrong._

 _"Mom," I call once more, as I carefully step over the glass on the floor. I chilling breeze brushes my arms. That can't be right, I'm inside. That's when I notice the window wide open. Mom never has that window fully open, she says that most of the wind comes from that direction and makes the apartment t cold, even for summer!_

 _I slowly approach the window and that's when I notice a bloody finger print on the window pane. Apprehensively I look over outside, down onto the pavement and what I see makes me want to vomit. A sob escapes my lips as I wail for my brother, "Sammy!"_

 _"What wrong Eric? Did you find mom?" I nod and point to the window. Sam rushes to the window and looks down. I hear a gasp and a scream, "come with me Eric, we will get dad and everything will be fine." I look eyes and see tears falling from them as he tries to wipe them away._

I know he was lying now. It never became _'okay'_ again. What I saw, I will never forget. It was my mother's body on the pavement below the window, with her limbs bend in awkward angles and blood pooling around her lifeless body and from the looks of it, she had only been dead for an hour.

They told us it was suicide. Though I never fully believed that, it gave me a reason to move on, to hate her, because she left us behind. But now I know the truth, she didn't kill herself, she was happy. Plus, it didn't make sense the broken vase, blood on the window pane. She didn't kill herself, she was murdered.

* * *

 **Okay is it just me or do you love that ending! Oh, do I have plans for Isabel. I wanted to remind everyone that there is no romantic feelings on Eric's side. He isn't denying his feelings for her, he just sees her as a little sister he needs to protect. Remember she is only 13! Next chapter will the Eric choosing ceremony and a couple other things. There will be no shoutout this week. Why? well because know one favourite, followed or reviewed last week, so I'm punishing you! I know I sound like a bitch, but I'm not! I just need some motivation to write chapter ten and your comments really help! If you find any mistakes sorry its late and I have a Visual Design assessment due tomorrow! YAY! *cough* sarcasm *cough*.**

 **Well I hope you liked Eric's POV, next chapter we will see a little bit of Rose, but mainly Eric again (coz he bae). Don't forget to favourite, follow and review. I love you all!**

 **-Caity**


	10. Part 1- Chapter Ten

**I don't own any of the Divergent characters except my OC's, the rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Sorry about another late update! Exams are finally over and because it's almost the end of the year, I have a lot of days off school! Yay more writing! My internet is not connecting to my laptop, so to even upload this chapter I've had to plug it into the Wi-Fi, tat is why I'm a day late! Yeah my laptop has problems. So _hopefully_ I'll go back to updating regularly, maybe even once a week depending on if I get the motivation to write. That's where you guys come in! I really hate being pushy but... I just need a little encouragement. I'm someone who can't do anything without a little push, so I need you guys to give me a nice shove. So please let me know if you like what I'm dong so far, because I feel like my writing is shit. I love my ideas, but always struggle to put pen to paper, so please help me out here. My reward will be more updates! **

**So without further ado here is Part Ten, the last part to the beginning (in other words next chapter will have a time jump, three years in the future!)**

* * *

Chapter Ten- Choosing Ceremony

 _Eric_

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony," Max, a Dauntless leader proclaims. It's finally the day I will choose Dauntless and begin my new life. I went to say goodbye to Rose, but she was already sleeping, so I left a note for her instead.

"Today you will choose your factions. Until this point you have followed your parents' paths, your parents' rules. Today you will find your own path, make your own rules." It's a very simple speech, but it gets the message across, today is the day we become independent and rely on ourselves, instead of our parents. Soon I will be standing alongside Max as a leader of Dauntless, I can't wait to make people fall at my feet!

"A long time ago our ancestors realized that each of us, each individual, was responsible for the evil that exists in the world. But they didn't agree on exactly what that evil was," Max speaks with authority and strength, something I hope to gain with my time at Dauntless.

"Some said it was dishonesty…" I remember what Rose had told me about her views on honesty. Personally I would prefer not to be so open about myself, some things are better kept a secret.

"Some said it was ignorance," so many people act before thinking, I've never understood why they would do that. If you can come up with a better solution, why not use it? Some people are idiots.

"Some aggression…" I remember the time I used aggression against that weakling Johnathan, I definitely wouldn't work well in Amity.

"Some said selfishness was the cause." I recall when my father shut me out because of self-pity, he was depressed and only thought of his own pain up until recently.

"And the last group said that it was cowardice that was to blame." The odd whoop came from the Dauntless. So disrespectful and full of delinquents, but it is what I would call home until the day I die.

"That is how we came by our factions: Candor, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, and Dauntless." A smile graces Max's face, although it almost seems fake. "In them we find administrators and teachers and counsellors and leader and protectors. On them we find our sense of belonging, our sense of community, our very lives." I wonder how my life will be in Dauntless, will I create a family whist being a solder and a leader, or would I live alone? I don't want a family, I haven't ever since my mother died. I don't like the idea of having a family, because then it's something to fear losing. Fear is weakness.

Max clears his throat, breaking me from my thoughts. "Enough of that. Let's get to it. Come forward and get your knife, then make your choice. First up Zellner Gregory."

Gregory moves forward cutting his hand and letting his blood fall on the dirt of the Amity bowl. Excitement bubbles through me at the thought of leaving.

 _This is my moment…_ I think. For a second I imagine what my life would be like if I choose to stay I Erudite. Jeanine would probably murder me, but if she didn't, who would I become? Maybe I would work on serums like my mother did and my brother does. But I want something more in this life then just working on serums and experimenting. I want the adrenaline rush, the thrill life can give me, if I chose Dauntless.

"Villard, Nathan." Nathan sends me a wink and walks to the podium warily. He accepts the blade from Max and cuts his palm. Nathan walks hesitantly towards the bowls, I observe as his eyes flick between Erudite water and Candor glass. He steps forward and timidly lets his blood drop into the water. We clap as Nathan returns to Erudite.

"Rogers, Helena," Max calls out a female dressed in black and white. I couldn't imagine living in Candor and to be _honest,_ they piss me off. I'm an impeccable liar, except for that one time with Nathan when he was talking about Rose and I… but that's beside the point. I'm good I promise.

Helena chooses Candor.

"Eaton, Tobias." Eaton, that's the name of the council member and leader of Abnegation, Marcus Eaton. I remember reading in the paper that Marcus' wife, Evelyn died in labour giving birth to their second child. This must be his son.

I watch as a boy in the typical Abnegation attire walks down the aisle to the podium. His short dark hair and deep blue eyes seem almost identical to his fathers, only a much younger version of him. Only his hooked nose is different, which I'm assuming must be from his mother.

Taking the knife off Max he, like all the other dependants, cuts his palm, before making his decision. He stares at the bowls, like he is trying to eliminate each one, before he chooses where he will spend the rest of his _selfless_ life. He looks back at Abnegation and his eyes fall on someone in the crowd. Following his gaze, I spot Marcus, he nods almost as if he is trying to send a message. Tobias moves his palm above the bowl of burning coals and opens them, letting his blood sizzle on the coals. He transferred to Dauntless!

Dauntless cheer, while Abnegation sit there in shock. And they aren't the only ones. Usually Abnegation transfer to amity, if they transfer at all. No one has transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation in years, decades even.

While Max continues calling out the dependants, I search Abnegation for Marcus. Instead of seeing sadness in Marcus' eyes like a normal parent, even in Abnegation would display, I see a hardened glare directed at Dauntless, more specifically Tobias. Odd.

"Coulter, Eric." Startled, I stand and move towards the bowls. Accepting the blade, I slice my palm. I turn to face the audience and Jeanine nod her head over to the Dauntless bowl. My eyes search the crowd of Erudite again as they land on my father. He smiles sadly and mouths 'be happy'. I smile at him before my eyes land on my brother. He shakes his head in an almost pleading manner. Why can't he understand, this is what I have to do. It is my destiny.

Holding my hand above the bowl of burning coals, I let my blood slip from my palm to sizzle on the coals.

I'm Dauntless now. This is where my destiny begins.

 ** _Page Break_**

Sweat, rolls down my forehead as I run to keep up with the insane Dauntless. Laughter fills the air as the wild crowd run towards the suspended rails. Like spiders they climb the support beams to the platform above.

I start to climb the structure, my palms ache from the metal digging into them. Hauling my body onto the platform, I notice the Dauntless staring to run further up the platform. A horn blares. It doesn't take long for me to figure out that they are jumping onto the train, leaving us initiates alone. I start running again and the other initiates follow me. I observe a dauntless born, as he grabs the handle attached to the side of the cart and pull himself inside. Replicating his moments I take long strides, before jumping and grabbing the same handle, throwing myself inside.

I notice a couple dauntless born already inside, as the other transfers join us. Scanning the initiates I realize the Abnegation boy, Tobias is nowhere to be seen. He must not have made it. Good it makes it all the more easier for me. Not that I expected him to get far, the stiff looked like he couldn't even break a toothpick.

Sitting down, I relax and take in the view of crumbling buildings. Two Candor boys advance towards me, but the blond one speaks first. "Hey! I'm Malcom and this is Ryan." He gestures towards the brunette. "What's your name?"

"Eric." Short and sweet, I'm not here for friends. I'm on a mission.

"Awesome. It's crazy to think I just jumped on a train. God! Mum would be having a heart attack." The brunette, Ryan comments, but I just ignore them. "Hello?" he waves his hand in front of my face. "Are you just going to sit there being rude, or actually communicate?" Now I remember why I hate Candors so much, although he does remind me of Nathan a little. Still I sit there emotionless. "I guess so…" finally they both leave, probably gossiping to the other Candor girl about my disregard towards them. They have a name, that's all they need.

After fifteen or so minutes, I hear shouting coming from the other carts. "There jumping!" An Amity girl shouts. I turn my gaze to the other carts and sure enough, black spots are jumping off, onto a roof not far along from here. Must be our stop, even if we aren't stopping, although it shouldn't surprise me.

I Stand to ready myself. If I don't jump I'll end up factionless, which is something I can't afford to do right now. I look around the cart for a moment and notice Ron, the only other Erudite, other than me. He peers anxiously at the dauntless jumping off the train. He won't jump, he was never someone who took risks. Why did he even choose Dauntless? I shake my head at that thought, as the roof fast approaches.

Taking a couple of steps back from the door, I wait for the roof to come closer. Then gathering the momentum from running towards the opening of the cart, I push off. Hurtling through the air I landing roughly on the gravel below my feet, on the roof.

Regaining my balance, I search the crowd. Yep, just what I thought, Ron didn't jump. He would be factionless now. That's when I spot Tobias Eaton. He made it! But he wasn't in our cart, which meant he had to be either in front or behind and from the looks of it, he was in front. Damn Stiff!

"Damn," a Dauntless born says in beside me. "I was hoping we would get to scrape stiff pancake off the pavement later."

Gathering my thoughts I realise we are still on the roof and from the looks of it the only exit is to jump off. I shouldn't be surprised, Dauntless are known for their reckless behaviour.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" a man with dark skin out the front of the crowd shouts. "Where you either, face your fears and try not to die in the process, or leave a coward. We've got a record low faction transfers this year, unsurprisingly."

The Dauntless crowd and pump their fists in the air, as though they are proud of this fact. Maybe they don't want any cry-babies to join their faction, or maybe they want less competition. All I know is initiation isn't going to be easy, even with my training.

"The only way to get into the Dauntless compound from the rooftop is to jump off this ledge." He gestures towards the ledge with open arms. He tilts his heels back and pretends to almost fall by flailing his arms around, before catching himself grinning.

 _Dauntless are crazy…_

"As usual, I offer the opportunity to go first to our initiates, Dauntless-born or not." He hops down from the ledge and gestures towards it, raising his eyebrows.

Everyone exchanges looks, wondering who will be the first one to take 'the leap of faith'. I know that none of us six transfers won't be the first. They are all too afraid to try something so daring. I would go first, but I'm not an idiot. From what I have seen so far they wouldn't care if one of us died following one of their stupid commands. I can't die so early in the game.

Unsurprisingly a Dauntless born steps forward, the crowd cheers him on.

"Go Zeke!" They shout, as the dark skinned boy steps onto the ledge. He miscalculates the jump and falls forward, disappearing into the dark abyss. Gasps and laugher are released into the atmosphere around me.

The man from the front beckons us to the ledge and it's not long before a line has started. I've never had a problem with heights, so standing on the ledge doesn't' bother me. Trust, however, has been hard for me to give. I don't hold it out to anyone who can grab it. I clutch onto it tightly, concealing it in the lining of my skin.

 _What if they let me fall to my death?_

Logically however this doesn't seem reasonable. Five people have already jumped, which means that unless they are willing to have no initiates this year, it should be safe. It's a scare tactic, to eliminate those who are not willing to jump into the unknown. After all isn't that what humans as a race fear the most, the unknown?

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I jump off the ledge. My stomach jumps, as the earth consumes me. My body hits something rough, as it propels me back into the air, until I land once more.

 _A net!_

I should have known, there isn't much else that could have broken my fall. I feel the net move below me and roll to the edge, pushing myself off steadily. A female with piercings covering her face and coloured hair greets me.

"What's ya name specs?" She doesn't seem to have any interest in what my name is, but I comply anyway.

"Eric."

 _Rose_

I had woken up just like every other day. With a gasp. Nightmares, dreams, memories. Whatever you call them, they are always there. There is no escape from the terrors inside your head.

Jeanine had decided to take me somewhere _special_. I don't feel safe anymore, James was always there to protect me, but then he left. He promised thought, he promised he would visit. The room Jeanine took me inside was white, sterile and filled with multiple mechanisms. Syringes line the table in front of me and just behind that, a steel chair stands in the middle.

"Sit." Jeanine commands. I lie my head on the head rest, the cold metal soothing the dull ache in my head. "I'm going to run you through some necessary tests, with these curtain new serums." She picks up the first serum and smiles a devious smile. "I promise it won't hurt… much." My eyes widen and I try to get up, but one of Jeanine's assistants push me back down and metal bands wrap themselves around my wrists and ankles, holding me down.

I struggle and try to free myself from my restraints, but it is no use. Jeanine approaches me, examining the syringe, filled with a yellow serum. I gulp feeling sick. I should have known Jeanine was not to be trusted, but for some reason I believed James when he told me no one would hurt me. People lie, people are selfish, they are greedy and when it comes down to survival, they will only fend for themselves. It's in our nature and James and Jeanine are no different.

"What are the serums really for?" I grit my teeth with irritation.

"Clever. I suppose it won't really matter, considering I will be using the memory serum on you after this, so you won't remember a thing. This serum here," she gestures to the syringe, "is a new serum, that I and a team specialising in this certain department have created. We believe it will allow us to better see your divergence, to pin point what causes it and how to exterminate it. We haven't had many test subjects so there may be some side effects. Nothing you can't handle right?" She sends a smirk my way, as she injects me with the serum.

Instead of falling into a deep sleep, or my body feeling like it is made of lead, a searing pain burns through my veins. I scream in agony, my body shakes violently out of control. A figure moves above me, but is no longer Jeanine, but rather a disfigured version of her. Darkness looms over me, the room turns to liquid as my body turns a blazing red. I'm short of breath, my head in a haze.

Colourful dots spot my vision, but I'm still screaming so hard, my head is throbbing. My mother used to tell me to take a deep breath and steady my heart rate whenever I had a panic attack.

 _Breathe. Inhale. Exhale._

The throbbing starts to dull and the colours start to fade. My screaming has ceased, along with most of pain.

"That all you got!" I spit towards Jeanine as she screeches in disgust.

"Not at all! That was just the beginning." Her nose crinkles in irritation, as she picks up the new syringe. "I believe that was a dud. Rule number in a scientific experiment, always repeat." An evil glint sparks in her eyes.

I follow the syringe with my eyes as Jeanine reaches to inject me again. That's when I notice my veins are pumping against my skin, begging for release. I've never seen them so prominent before. Jeanine seems to not be concerned however. Did this happen to her last victim?

I feel another sharp prick in my arm and the searing pain begins again and again. Until I black out into oblivion.

 _Eric_

Second. That son of a bitch! How could I fall into a messily second! He's a baby one moment and the next a fucking gorilla! Seriously how does someone go from being a little bitch, too scared to hurt an ant, to breaking my bones maliciously?

We are only passed the first stage in initiation and after today with the fear simulation, I have a meeting with Jeanine. I should be able to visit Rose while I'm here, I did promise her after all.

Although I did find something interesting. After my fear simulation I sat in the corridor outside of the simulation room, when I overheard a perplexing conversation.

 ** _Flashback_**

The stiff, who now goes by Four and Amar walked out of the fear simulation room. I quickly hide around the corner before they could see me and listened.

"Hey, get it together Four." Amar says in a hushed whisper but still loud enough for me to hear. "Can I ask you something?" I look around the corner and see Four shaking slightly. "How did you get out of that hallway?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"I opened a door," Four replies.

"Was there a door behind you the whole time? Is there one in your old house?" Amar questions, he seems concerned.

Four shakes his head.

"So you created it out of nowhere?" Amar's usual tone of lightness is gone and a serious expression takes place on his usually bright features.

"Yeah. Simulations are all in your head. So my head made a door so I could get out. All I had to do was concentrate."

"Strange," Amar comments.

Is the stiff a divergent? Only someone with divergence can do such things in a simulation, because they are aware. Someone who is not divergent, aren't aware, so therefore can't create anything to help them escape, because they believe that would be impossible, because to them it is real. If this is true then he is dangerous. He will not only easily defeat me, because of his advantage in the second round, but he might be planning to take down our faction system! I cannot let this happen, I have to tell Jeanine.

"I was like you." I hear Amar say. "I could change the simulations. I just thought I was the only one."

So Amar is divergent as well! Who would have thought, he was right under our noses the whole time! I know what will happen if I tell Jeanine. She will have them killed, do I really want to be responsible for their deaths? Even if having Four dead wins me first place, do I want to kill them?

 _Yes, they are divergents. Divergents are dangerous, don't you remember what they did?!_

But what about Rose? Rose is divergent, yet she is the most innocent person I know. I even called her my sister. Would it be the same if Rose was in there place?

 _But they aren't Rose. They are older and dangerous and they have the ability to take us down!_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I shook my head at the memory. All that I care about is seeing Rose again. I miss her and I want to make sure she is safe. What will she think of my new look?

Jeanine wants to have a fortnightly update on my progress, so I have permission to leave Dauntless on such occasions. Jeanine greets me with a firm nod, which I return.

"Eric, how has Dauntless been treating you? I heard you're in second place." Jeanine questions. She seems stressed, with her dark circles and the redness in her eyes. She hasn't been sleeping well. I've only seen her this way once and that was when my mother died.

"Good, actually there is something I would like to talk to you about. Tobias Eaton, I overheard a conversation with him and Amar over Tobias's simulation. Apparently he created a door, he was aware! Amar seemed concerned about this and also stated that he too could change the simulations. I believe they are both divergents." Jeanine raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head in affirmation. "We will have to be discreet, but I will investigate such accusations. I knew you would be the man for this job, you are already proving yourself worthy, but don't let this praise get to your head. There is still plenty you must do, including getting that top spot. Dauntless pride themselves on strength, you must be the best in order to lead them."

"Of course. I've already shown my strength and now they are learning of my mental strength." I take a deep breath. "What about Rose, how is she? I hope you kept your promise." Jeanine analyses me for a moment before sighing.

"You told me you weren't going to become attached Eric. I thought you cut ties with her?"

"I did, sort of. I didn't tell her who I was, nor where I was going, but I did promise I would visit. So if you would allow me to do so, I will be on my way, unless there is something you wish to tell me?" Jeanine wrinkles her nose and fiddles with her clasped fingers.

"Umm… I don't know how to say this Eric." Jeanine's voice seems hesitant.

"What happened?" I tense up.

"She had a blood clot, in her brain from the impact on her skull. We didn't notice it until it was too late. I'm sorry Eric."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" I shout. Rose can't be dead she was fine before I left. My eyes water and my body feels weak, I'm in shock.

"I'm not lying Eric, I warned you to never let your heart get involved, especially when concerning divergents. She's dead." Although her voice is soft, it carries no sympathy, just conviction. And she's right, I should have never let my heart get involved. I loved her like my own blood and now she's gone. I will never get to hear her laugh, nor see the scowl on her face whenever we argue.

Missing someone is the hardest thing I have ever gone through and now I'm going through it all over again. Just when I was getting my life back, my happiness. That is the journey of life, you may rise from the ground like a balloon, but eventually it must pop and come back to earth. So why do I keep on trying to pump my balloon up, when it already has holes?

The pain is unbearable, even worse than the first time. All the pain I suffered from my mother's death is now mixed with the fresh pain from Rose's death. I cannot, I will not experience this again. If I have to become cold and distant, to never let anyone reach out and steal another shard of the broken tissue of my heart, I will do it.

I am cold, I am merciless and I am resilient.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the effort I put into this chapter, I stayed up till 1:00 in the morning to complete it. Lucky for you I don't have school today. So I went driving for the first time yesterday! It was so scary! Especially in a manual. Oh and last fortnight with the 'fouric' update sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but it is what I specialize in. This chapter gives reason as to why Eric becomes who he was in the books. No one is born evil, so there had to be something that made him who he is. Sometimes I feel like a philosopher, with all my metaphors. On to some great people who followed last update:**

 **-** **Samlily41**

 **I have a few friends named Sam (both male and female). Okay so it is really hot in Australia right now, not as hot as Friday, but still warm enough for a swim. It's really weird one moment it will be cool and raining and the next hot and sweaty. That's the worst thing the humidity! I don't understand why when we advertise Christmas we have snow! Seriously! Although there was this one add with the surfing Santa's, that was good. Okay I'm off topic again.**

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! I love it every time one of these happen and my heart swells! Love you all and hopefully I will have the next chapter (three years in the future) ready in less than a fortnight! Thanks again.**

 **-Caity**


	11. Part 2- Chapter One

**I don't own any of the Divergent series or characters, except for my OC's and parts of the plot, the rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

 **So, I know I'm a week late and I'm sorry, but I had internet problem and I was robbed! Okay so maybe not physically robbed, but more robbed of motivation to write this chapter, but I did it! Be proud! Okay I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Love ya.**

* * *

 **Part Two**

 _'If we don't change, we don't grow. If we don't grow we aren't really living'_

 _-Gail Sheehy_

Chapter One- The Shedding of Old Names 

**_Three years later-_**

 _Eric_

I groan, waking from my deep slumber, feeling a warm body next to me. Slowly prying my eyes open, I glance at the naked body resting on my chest.

"Fuck!" I growl. _Not again!_

The body on top of me stirs and awakens. _Shit!_ Why is it every time I go for a drink, I wake up with some slut in my bed and no memory of the night before?! Why do I do this? Why do I even drink, when I know this is going to happen?

 _To forget, you dipshit!_

That little voice in the back of my mind reminds me. _Oh yeah!_ Great now I've remembered again. The red head smiles up at me, I think I've had her before. What's her name again? _Tiffany? Tracy?_

"Hey baby, did you rest well?" Her soft fingers trace the muscles of my chest. Yep I have definitely had her before, she is the one that always tries to be affectionate towards me. It doesn't work, it's just annoying. I grab her hands and her breath hitches as she stares at me with an intense gaze.

"Stop doing that! What are you still doing here?! LEAVE!" I shout, probably harsher then I needed to be, but I don't care. I have a pounding headache. Her eyes water and she bits the bottom of her quivering lip. This is the issue I have to deal with when I wake up with women, I tell them to leave because I don't want any attachments, not since… _no, let's not think about that._ Then they either cry making me feel guilty or they stomp out the room screaming, letting everyone know I used her.

Not that I care about my reputation when it comes to women, but screaming women and dirty looks do nothing to improve my hangover. Tammy or was it Carrie? Well whoever she was she didn't leave, even with her tear stricken face.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, I-I can take care of you," she stutters out nervously. I stare at her incredulously and push her off my chest, grabbing my briefs.

"Do you not understand English Carrie? LEAVE!" I'm not someone you want to mess with when I'm angry, especially when I'm hungover and angry.

"I-It's Terry," She sobs out, then quickly changes into her clothes and leaves shaking. For someone that I've had over many nights before, she clearly doesn't remember how I roll. No cuddling, no taking, no feelings after sex. It's as simple as that. It's their fault anyways, they should know what to expect from the coldest leader of Dauntless.

It's the first day of initiation for the new Dauntless, I know the choosing ceremony will start soon, but I have to get ready for them to arrive. I don't bother going to the Choosing Ceremonies, there is no one I need to see anyways.

It would have been Rose's choosing ceremony this year. It's just another reason to drown myself in liquor. I can't though, I have responsibilities, maybe becoming a Dauntless leader wasn't what I had hoped for. I prayed for an escape and thought Dauntless could give it to me and it did, for a while. Then Rose died and all I keep thinking is, _what if I had stayed? Would she have died?_

It's the past however, there is nothing I can do about it now. That thought is the only thing keeping me moving through the day. I just have to keep pushing, be the best, the toughest and nothing can touch me. I am invincible.

With that in mind I get dressed and prepare for the day. Max wanted me to meet the initiates on the roof this time. I tie up my combat boots and check myself in the mirror. My raven hair which used to be long is now shorter, I have gathered dozens of piercings, I think I'm up to twenty-three, I'm no longer a scrawny little boy either. In fact the only thing that hasn't changed about me is my eyes, still frozen, warding off anyone daring to come near.

Marching down the hall to the cafeteria, people stare at me cautiously, scared to get in my way. It's almost like they worship me, the way the crowd parts for me, although instead of praise, I get begging for mercy. I chuckle at myself for that, they are pathetic, but as much as I love this it gets boring sometimes.

I sit down with the other leaders, but not before passing Four. I smirk deviously to myself and purposely knock into his shoulder, making him stumble. I hear Tris asking if he is okay before mumbling some profanities.

"Whoops, didn't see you there Four. I wonder if there will be another Stiff transfer this year, maybe you will find a replacement, this one seems a little clingy." I smirk, enjoying the infuriated expressions of both Tris and Four, the 'power couple'.

"Just because you can't hold your women, doesn't mean you can insult mine!" Four replies tensely, Tris is his weakness, he makes it too easy.

"Women, meaning more than one! Well, well Tris you better look out, looks like we have a player!" I fake amazement.

"Of course an Erudite would pick that up," Tris interjects glaring at me. "Besides don't you have something better to do?"

"Maybe." I shrug and they walk off annoyed as usual. It's fun pissing off some former abnegations.

After having breakfast, I make my way towards the roof. If my calculations are correct, the train should be hear in five minutes. That's plenty of time. While I wait, I decide to look at the scenery. I can almost see Erudite headquarter from here.

I wonder if they buried her body. I never thought to ask, I generally abandon the whole topic all together. Sometimes I visit my mom, but those are coming far and few in between. I haven't seen my brother since I left Erudite, he wasn't happy about my choice, but what can I say, it's my life. I do what I want with it, mistake or not. I've seen my father once since I've left and that was when I visited him on one of my many trips to Erudite. He didn't recognise me at first, but once he did, he welcomed me with open arms. I'm glad he doesn't resent me for my decision, unlike my brother.

I hear the rattle of the tracks ahead, there coming.

The Dauntless howl, like caged animals finally free from there captivity. They jump, landing effortlessly onto the roof. Some roll out of the fall, others somersault. They are crazy, we are crazy. The transfer are last, there looks to be three Candor and three Erudite, as well as an Amity girl. They all stubble in their landing, some fall to the ground and others manage to regain balance, surprisingly one of those was the Amity.

We don't tend to get many people transferring from Amity to Dauntless. They are all about 'peace' and 'kindness' whereas we are about bravery and action. Amity transfers don't tend to last and if they do, they are down the bottom of the rankings.

I start my speech, shouting to allow everyone to hear me, but also applying authority and discipline.

"Welcome to Dauntless! This is where you will learn to deal with fear and where you will decide whether you are a coward or a Dauntless! We believe in action!" The Dauntless cheer, as I smirk smugly, scanning the audience. "There is only one way to get off this roof to your final destination and that is by jumping off this ledge." I gesture to the ledge behind me. "I will allow our initiates to go first, Dauntless born or not." I raise my eyebrows scanning the crowd of initiates.

My eyes fall on the Amity, with her back turned to me, maybe I could have some fun, push her past her limits. I do enjoy making a happy-go-lucky cry.

"Amity, do you want to be the first to try?" I raise my voice and her eyes snap to mine. It's like I got struck by lightning, a shock ran through my body and my eyes widen. Her golden highlights shin through her light brown hair, as it flows in the breeze. Her short, thin frame seemed fragile, but somehow there was a hidden strength to her. I knew it. Her eyes were the strangest thing, they were teal, a mix between blue and green.

However this wasn't what made me freeze, not her beauty, although that didn't help. It was the fact that for a second when my eyes met hers, I thought I saw someone else.

I thought I saw Rose.

 _Rose_

The rooster crows for an early start. With my stays at Erudite I wake to a different sound, one I detest, but the rooster's cries at dawn have acquired to my sense of security. This is why I love Amity, the peace, hard work and kind people is what makes this place safe, but sometimes that isn't enough.

I'm Divergent. This means that I don't fit in with what society deems fit. Erudite prejudice views on Divergents make others believe that we are a threat to this _society_ and it pathetic system. Why am I dangerous for having an aptitude of more than one of the factions? No, I'm not dangerous for that, I'm dangerous because I'm _different_ and because I can't be controlled under their serums.

Getting dressed in my usual red and yellow pants and shirt. Despite Amity's kindness, I still receive strange glances from others. The girl's question why I wouldn't wear skirts or dresses and the boys wondered why I would choose to do more manual labour over picking the berries, like the other girls. The adults were the worst however, they were wary of me, because they had heard of the rumours of me appearing in the Amity fields.

I love this place, but having people be cautious around me gets on my nerves. People know who I am here, or at least they think they do, but they won't where I'm going.

By five thirty AM, I have finished preparing for my day. The choosing ceremony is soon, but I think I can still get an hour or two of practice before I have to leave. Saddling Daisy up, I put my right foot on the stirrups and swing my left leg over, gathering the reins. I start with a trot and then push her into a canter. I love riding horses, there aren't many left, but luckily Joyce owned a few that belonged to her father. The soft breeze flows through my hair, I let it grow out and now it reaches my waist, probably needs a trim though. I slow Daisy down once we reach the creek.

This is one of the few fields that contain cows instead of wheat or corn. Of course most are milking cows, but we do have a small amount of beef cattle. There aren't enough however for everyone, so Erudite created a way to almost clone the beef we do collect, although it isn't as good as the real thing.

I'm not out here for the beef however, I'm out here for something else. Not only is this place secluded, but its fallen tree trunks provide a perfect beam for me to practice my skills. There is also a rifle hidden away for me to go hunting every now and then.

Amity aren't that big on killing animals, that is why I keep my hobby a secret. I love meat and am not a fan of fruit and vegetables. So I'm allowed meat three days a week, to keep my protein up and my muscles strong.

Jumping onto the trunk I start to walk across. This particular tree had fallen conveniently across the creek, creating a bridge between the two sides. This creek is fairly long and can be tracked all the way back to the marsh, although the way the water flows, it appears that this creek is feeding it water, not the other way around.

Once I reach the middle, I test the trunks strength by jumping a few times and as usual it appears fairly stable. Then I start with a simple cartwheel on my make-shift beam. I land safely, keeping my footing. Then I go for a backwards somersault landing again perfectly. I continue my routine of flips, twists and turns, even doing a few 'round the worlds'. I love the peace and decide to have a quick dip in the creek.

Removing my trouser and shirt, I let myself fall off the trunk down into the muggy water below. It rained last night, so it is fuller than usual. I'm instantly cooled, feeling relaxed as my muscle contract and ease themselves of the tension created from my workout. I sign in content, but notice the sun quiet high.

"Shit!" I curse and quickly swim out of the water, wringing my hair and pulling my clothes back on. I gather Daisy and race the sun back to the stables, before Joyce notices my absence. I tidy my hair, praying that the morning sun and breeze have dried it. Cautiously I creep inside careful not to make a sound, but an uneven floor board squeaks at my weight alerting others of my arrival.

"Rose! Is that you?" I hear Joyce call. I curse for my forgetfulness. I knew there was a floor board loose, it's even marked with the tiny carving of a rat. I remember when I first found it and made a note to avoid it when sneaking in and out of the house, I guess that's out the window now. Although I've always wondered, why a rat?

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She then takes in my appearance. "Don't tell me you have been out in the fields again!" She reprimands me. "People are going to think I don't take enough care of you, then you will be stuck at Erudite for the rest of your life! Do you really want that?" Her anger vanished and now worry mars her features.

"Of course not!" I shout back surprised by my sudden anger. Joyce backs away in hurt and I instantly feel guilty. "You know I would do anything to stay here, but… but I can't. I don't belong her." I fight back the tears, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"But that's the thing my dear, you don't belong anywhere."

"Amity doesn't hold the answers I need Joyce. The problem isn't that I don't belong anywhere, it's that I belong everywhere." I plead with Joyce to leave the subject alone, she knows I don't like to talk about my reasoning for leaving, it's too difficult for others to understand. They don't know what it's like.

"Fine. Now hurry and get ready, we're going to be late!" I smile, grateful for the new topic and comply like a good Amity girl would, for the last time.

 ** _Page Break_**

I fiddle with my faded red dress, which Joyce forced me to wear. What she didn't know however, is that I'm wearing shorts underneath. Amity don't have shorts as a part of their uniform, but with the skills I learnt from textiles class, I tore the ends off a pair of old trousers and sew the seams back up. I never wear them in public however, just on hot days when I do my little routinely workout in the fields.

Johanna, the leader of Amity concludes her speech on the factions and there origins. Last year it was Marcus Eaton's turn, the leader of Abnegation. Johanna is a lovely women, regardless of the scar that disfigures her face. We are good friends actually, after the multiple times I had to visit her office we became well acquainted. She knows of my situation and wished me luck on my mission.

"Amanda Zeldary." Johanna begins to call out the names. They don't know my surname, because they don't know who my parents are, so I had to take Joyce's. She is my guardian after all.

Amity is where my adoptive family is, but it is also where I can't escape the accusations about my past. Erudite was out of the question along with Candor, for obvious reasons. Abnegation was the safest option, but it is not where I'm needed the most.

"Rose Thompson."

Rising from my seat, I walk towards the bowls at a steady pace. I take the knife from Johanna and smile gratefully at her, for everything she has done for me. With a nod of approval, I walk towards the bowls and slice my palm with the blade. Moving my hands almost robotically towards the bowl of burning coals, I hesitate. Glancing towards the crowd, _she_ catches my attention. Her stone eyes daring me to change my mind. Keeping my face neutral, I open my palm as my blood drops and sizzles on the coals.

Cheers greet me, as well as confusion and fake smiles coming from my former faction, although Amity was never my faction and neither will Dauntless. It's who I am, where I'm from that stops me from belonging.

It's because I'm Divergent.

 ** _Page Break_**

The click and clack of the rails as the landscape changes, indicates the movement of the train. I watch the scenery, like a roll of tape. Each time I blink, something changes, there is a new image, something to look forward to and something to dread.

 _Don't draw attention to yourself._

 _Stay in the middle of the pack._

 _Play invisible._

I remind myself over and over, like a mantra, until it is so embedded into my head that it is written on the backs of my eyelids.

"Hey! I'm Jenifer, but I prefer Jen." I jump at the sudden voice behind me. The voice belonged to a tall Erudite girl, with dark hair and freckles dusting her pale skin. She seemed confident, like she wasn't afraid to be herself and I instantly admired her for it. Smiling I shake her hand.

"I'm Ro-" I cut myself off before I can finish. I don't want to be known as the girl with amnesia, the orphan or the odd one. I want to be reborn. I want- no I need a second chance to be known as someone different. Clearing my throat, I introduce myself. "I'm Claire. Nice to meet you Jen."

"I still can't believe we just jumped onto a train! That has got to be one of the craziest things I've ever done, well other than accidently exploding the one of the science labs." I raise my eyebrows up at her. "What?"

"Nothing," I smirk amused by the conversation. Looking back out to the scenery I notice the Dauntless jumping off the train onto a roof. "They're jumping off!" I shout astonished.

"What!" Jen turns to where I am now pointing. "The distance appears to be a one point five meters between the rails and roof, but with us being higher off the ground than the roof, we should be able to make it with a bit of-"

"Momentum." Now it is Jen's turn to raise her eyebrows at me. "Hey, I had to say something to shut you up, didn't I?" she just rolls her eyes, while I laugh. "Want to jump together?" She holds her hand for me to take, but I refuse. "If we hold hands and one of us hesitates, neither of us will make it."

Counting to three we launch ourselves onto the roof below. We both land on uneven ground, but I manage to maintain my balance, thanks to my secret workout sessions on fallen tree trunks and fences.

Jen wasn't too lucky however, I go to help her, my Amity showing through. Jen smiles gratefully at me, as I help steady her.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" I hear someone shout, but I don't pay any attention to him, I just focus on making sure Jen is alright. I'm glad I already have friend, it's better to have those then enemies, although it does mean I do have to be more cautious with what I do, it's still worth it. That's the kind of person I am, I can't help but make friends and it's one of the reasons why my stay in Amity was better than what it could have been.

Jen nudges me in the ribs, giving a worried look to the front of the audience.

"Amity, you want to be the first to try?" I turn around and meet his eyes and instantly I freeze on spot. His short black hair was cut shorter at the sides and tousled on the top, giving him that fresh out of bed look. He's got that dark and mysterious look about him, that is seductive in it's own right. With piercings adorning his face, making his features harsh and angular, but I wasn't scared. No, I was more curious.

Curious as to why, when our eyes met, that his shone in hope and clouded in fear?

* * *

 **Okay so for the next couple of chapters it will alternate between the two POV's but after the first day, I will stay mainly with Rose or as you now know her Claire. The reason for why she choose that name will come up later. Flashbacks will be regular throughout this story, showing what you missed during those three years, lets just say a lot has changed. Hence the quote. Oh and or those who don't know what 'round the worlds' are on beams, they are ficken hard! Basically you have to manage to get your body completely around the beam with out touching the ground. I've never been able to do it, although I have come close. I did used to do gymnastics, but my preference was trampolining. I stopped a couple of years ago however. This over a fortnight (I know I'm sorry) thankyou goes to:**

 **-** **marmalade9**

 **Okay so I'm thinking about uploading next week, but not for the next chapter, but something in between part one and two. YES I FINALLY HAVE THE LAYOUT RIGHT! Latest news in my life, I am REALLY into My Chemical Romance right now as well as Shawn Mendes. See I'm very diverse with what I listen to. I have Black veil Brides (Andy is BAE!) and also Lady Antebellum on the same playlist! I even have the Eagles on there, but that's because it brings back good memories (my dad loves them).**

 **Comment, follow and favourite please, pretty please with cherries on top, because you're special. Seriously though, I'm losing my motivation to complete this story, which I don't want to happen, so doing those things really helps. Love you guys!**

 **-Caity**


	12. Part 2- Chapter Two

**I Donut own any of the Divergent characters or story, however I do own my OC's and part of the plot I came up with!**

* * *

 **I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A MONTH! I HAVE TONES OF EXCUSES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, JUST KNOW I'M SORRY!**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

 _ **I will no longer have be uploading once a fortnight, just whenever I finish a chapter which could be sooner or later depending. I'm so sorry once again and thankyou for those that have stuck by me.**_

 _ **I haven't given up on this FanFiction, I just need motivation to write it.**_

* * *

 **Part Two**

Chapter Two- "If I Fall, You Fall with Me"

 _Eric_

I shake my head dismissively. No it can't be her. She's dead.

 _She's not coming back Eric._

"Come on flowers! Get up here, NOW!" I snap irrationally, but that's nothing out of the ordinary. The Dauntless are used to my… _governing_ by now. These transfers aren't however, but they will have to learn to be. She doesn't obey my command, rather looks around anxiously, looking for an escape. Well to bad there isn't one.

"When I set an order, I expect it to be followed. Now unless you want to be factionless, so I suggest you conform!" A flash sparks in her eyes, fury radiating off them, directed straight at me. Not something out of the ordinary from a Dauntless, but in an ex-amity it is unusual. I suppose she did transfer for a reason. I smirk menacingly at her. Something changes in her eyes, they are no longer hold rage, but sadness. Her eyes water and I _almost_ feel guilty.

"B-but I don't w-want to go-o first," she stutters out, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Well then you won't go at all," I reply nonchalant. "Dauntless only accommodate for the bravest of soldiers, if you can't face your fear now, then you will never face it. We don't except cowardice." I direct my mini-speech at the Amity, but also to the rest of the crowd. They need to know we don't except pussies, its better they know that now, rather than later.

I see the Amity step away and cry, but I ignore her and gesture for the next person to step up. If this girl is not willing to jump off a building and take a leap of faith for her new faction, then she doesn't belong here.

After the first few initiates jumped, the rest line up. One of the transfers stayed back for a while presumably to convince the Amity to join her, but it seems she rejected her. As the last initiate jumped off, I turn to look back at the Amity again.

Her face is no longer tear stricken and she was wearing a secret smile. Her Amity skirt has been discarded to reveal, short-shorts beneath and I can't help but stare at her bare legs for a second. _What is she up to?_

"Well sir, I suppose I should get going, say do you think you can spare some of your clothes? I'm going to need them, if I plan on staying warm." Her smile has turned smug and that spark in her eye had returned.

"What are you up to?" I question, partly to myself and to her. She shrugs and starts to turn away. I step onto the ledge and prepare myself to jump when I hear the Amity clear her throat. "What?"

"You know what! I think I have a better idea. I could just stay here." She smirk and starts to run at me. I don't have time to react, as jumps, flips and lands on my shoulders, with her in a handstand. I struggle to maintain balance, my arms move frantically, as she just giggles. "If I fall, you fall with me." She tilts her weight slightly making both of us fall off the edge into the gaping hole below.

We both land on the net simultaneously, our limbs crashing into each other. She laughs, amused at my dazed expression.

"You- You!"

"Yes me." She taunts, chuckling at my expense. Without thinking my actions through, I quickly grab her before she can escape, my body on top of hers, blocking all exits. Her chuckling ceases, but a wary smile still remains.

"YOU tricked me!" I shout at her.

"Yes I did. I'm surprised you didn't see through my little façade, but I should have known. Men like you are prone to believing in stereotypes. Flowers, really? That's the best you could come up with?"

I didn't want to tell her the real reason for using that name, after all why should I explain my reasoning? It is none of her business.

"Men like me! Women like you should be locked away! What logical reason could you have for acting and then throwing us off a building?!"

"Other than for my amusement, well to teach you a lesson of course!"

"A lesson?" I question waiting for her to explain farther.

"Yes a lesson. You see you judged wrongly of me. You called me a flower because you see Amity folk as a delicate, simply petal blowing in the wind, with no potential for harm. If you sir were able to be fooled by me, then you could be fooled by almost anyone. I teaching you not to judge a book by its cover, as you never know who your true enemies and friends are."

I stare at her slightly stunned, not knowing what to think I hover above her gaping like a fish, while she lays comfortably observing me.

"That doesn't mean you do all this for a simple lesson." My common sense is returning as I tap into my Erudite self. What she says does speak some truth. I've tried to hide some of my Erudite self, but maybe I have let myself become the idiotic brutes I used to despise.

"I admit it was a little over the top, but when working with adrenaline it's hard to think with common sense. However my method of teaching is undoubtedly effective. They say people learn more from their mistakes and this event will be unlikely forgotten." I think this over for a minute. She's right, I won't forget this moment and I certainly won't underestimate her again.

That's when I remember I'm supposed to be angry with her, she did just push me off a building. _Me!_ A Dauntless leader and I'm letting her walk all over me!

 _You could just let her off with a warning…_

I ignore that little voice in the back of my head. I haven't done all this work to build a reputation as the coldest, toughest dauntless leaders for nothing! Especially not because of this pesky little Amity who thinks she is above me, so much so, to disrespect me.

I push my knee into her stomach. He face contorts in pain and turns red.

"STOP!" She shouts, trying to move, but failing to find an exit.

"Let that be a lesson not to mess with me. I'm not the only one underestimating people." She huffs in annoyance, blowing a lose strand of hair off her face. How I would love to grab that hair and strangle her with it for all the trouble she has caused.

"Eric?" I hear Four call from the side with raised eyebrows. That's when I notice our compromising position. My hands are on either side of her head holding her hands down, with me hovering above her closer than necessary. My legs are tangled with hers, in an effort to keep her down. I feel heat crawl up my neck for allowing myself to be caught in such a shameful position.

I push myself off her and harshly pull- no more like yanking her off the net.

"Name?" Four questions, although I can hear the amusement in his voice. There's a brief pause and a curse before her answer arrives.

"Claire."

 _See! She isn't Rose!_

She passes me as I send her a hatful glare. Four gestures me to come, but I deny his offer, still pissed at that devious Amity girl Claire.

 _This means war._

 _Claire_

 _What the hell, have I done?!_

I was supposed to lay low, not draw attention to myself and keep the gymnastics to a minimum. Why did I feel the need to taunt and anger a Dauntless? He pissed me off, with his smug attitude that I couldn't resist seeing him fall in shock. Bringing a man of such high confidence down to their knees is very satisfying.

I just hope I don't see him for the rest of initiation. I can't have anyone catching onto my plans.

I joined up with the rest of the group, all surprised that I'm here. Our instructor Four, smirked at me once again and my face heats up. He couldn't have chosen a worse time to come in. It was the exact opposite of what it looked like, in fact I hate the guy! Sure he was attractive, but that isn't everything, plus if he hadn't have been so cocky, I wouldn't have taken action. Then I would be in the background sneaking around and never noticed.

 _Like that will happen now._

"I thought you were a goner back there. What happened?" Jen quizzes, sending me a curious glance.

"I summoned some courage and angered the beast." It wasn't entirely false, I did summon courage by standing up to that brute and I defiantly angered him, just not in the way Jen thinks. That's why I got Candor in my aptitude test, because I can be blunt and am reasonably truthful, I just twist my words. I can't help how other people interpret them.

Jen didn't say anything else as Four lead us through Dauntless. He showed us the Pit and Chasm, then we went to the dining hall. Claps and cheers greet us, with a few shouts like 'YEAH DAUNTLESS!' or 'PANESYCAKES!' whatever that means.

For the first time in a long time, I felt safe and at home almost. I hadn't felt that way since James was with me. I shake my head, trying to rid my thoughts of him. They always lead to me punching someone or biting my tongue till it bleeds. Hatred is all I fell for that boy now.

I feel someone pull on my arm and turn to see it is Jen. She tugs me to one of the only empty tables where the other transfers have decided to sit as well. Jen introduces me to Archie, a Candor that Jen had befriended while waiting for me to arrive. He was cute, but the cute like 'I WANNA PINCH HIS CHEEKS COZ HE'S SO CUTE!' kind of way, with his soft brown locks and honey eyes.

Archie then introduced me to Laura who was also a Candor, she had blonde straight hair with blue eyes, she was beautiful, but you could see the spots of ache she tried to cover up with makeup. She didn't seem vain just a bit timid, but her eyes held a soft kindness.

I also learnt that the two other Erudite boys sitting at the other end were Brandon and Harry. Apparently they were nothing but trouble, always misbehaving and they wore cockiness like cologne. Brandon had dark hair, almost black, but not quite. Harry however was the opposite with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes in comparison to Brandon's dark ones.

Sitting with the troublesome duo would be Vanessa. She came from Candor and according to Archie and Laura was a 'bitch and a skank'. Not my words theirs, although they might not be wrong with how she is sitting on Brandon's lap while feeling up Harry's chest. I cringe. I'm fine with PDA and flirting, but she is coming off as easy and desperate, I hate when girls feel they have to go to this extent just to get a guy's attention.

Brandon catches my eyes on him and winks. I just roll my eyes, he's definitely got that player vibe about him. He wasn't ugly, quite the opposite actually, but I'm not going to make a move on him, that's not what I'm here to do.

"Claire right?" Brandon asks me, to which I nod. "I thought Amity's were vegetarians," he says looking down at my plate which is a pile full of beef, chicken and lamb. He's right _most_ Amity's prefer not to feast on meat, but I'm not an Amity.

"Why do you think I left?" I really did miss meat, unlike the old tough meat I had back in Amity. I cut off a piece of steak and dip it in sauce, relishing the taste with a satisfied moan. Four and the beast from the roof decide to appear right at that moment.

"Enjoying yourself?" Four teasers me. 'Little prick' I mumble under my breath. "What was that?" I curse and look up at him with innocent eyes.

"Nothing." I then turn my attention to the beast from before, he looks furious. Opps?

Four sits down and so does the beast. I curse when I realise the only seat empty is the one next to me. _Why?_ I ask myself, as the beast decides to sit beside me. Beast that will be his code name! The Beast, or Beasty.

I glare at him as he sits beside me pushing me into Jen to make room for himself. I look around his body to see there is a ruler's length of room at the end of the seat. _That little bitch!_ Without thinking I push the beast making more room for myself and Jen. A gasp escapes the crowd as the hall goes dead quite.

I just stare confused at everyone, did I miss something?

"You really like pissing me off don't you?" I know it was rhetorical, but I couldn't resist it. What can I say, I have a big mouth.

"Yep." I reply popping the 'p' as a smirk found its way onto my lips.

He laughs, not a jolly one, but sadistic. A nervous feeling settles in my stomach. It was almost as if he knew something I didn't. I like control and when I don't have it, I panic.

"You're going to regret doing that, including what you did up on the roof." His voice dangerously calm.

"I'm no coward." I spit back, trying to gather what was left of my deteriorating confidence.

"You will be when I'm done with you." With that he gets up to leave, but before he does he whispers in my ear, his warm breath caressing it, sending shivers down my spine. I wasn't sure if they were good or not. "See you in training, Claire."

Bad, defiantly bad.

* * *

 **Is it too late now to say soorry? Ha see what I did there! Cue the excuses for not uploading earlier, decided to f**k with me, so I wasn't sure if last chapter had gone up, that is why I uploaded it twice. It was Christmas and I had to spend time with my family. My sister came back from Canada after being away for 5 months, yes I cried when I saw her at the airport. And the most recent, my Dad crashed is motorbike and broke his collar bone! See I told you I had heaps of excuses. I'm not gonna lie though, I had plenty of time to write, I just couldn't be bothered half the time. See I would totally get Candor as part of my aptitude test.**

 **So tomorrow I'm going to the Australian open! (If you don't know what that is it's a tennis tournament in Australia). Let's hope it won't be to hot, or I'm going to be feasting on frosty fruits (ice block) all day. Onto my shoutout for this chapter (Thankyou again to everyone who followed and favoured!)**

 **-kandula**

 **-UniqueGeek**

 **Yep two! Thanks guys so much! Oh and I got the selection series for Christmas! Loving it so far! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review, I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story. I want to know if it's leading in the right direction. Lots of Love.**

 **-Caity**


	13. Part Two- Chapter Three

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

 **What you're alive! Yes I am thankyou and I am terribly sorry for not updating earlier, I almost feel like giving up on this story, not because I don't have ideas, but because I'm losing the joy of writing it. So I need to ask a question... are you enjoying this so far? Do you think I should continue?**

 **So let's just get this over with:**

* * *

Chapter Three- Tattoos 

_Eric_

I headed to the tattoo parlour, with my head a mass of thoughts and my emotions a mess. I needed a place to escape and this was the one place I could go where I could relax. Sure it hurts a bit, but I would prefer to focus on my physical pain, rather than my psychological pain.

"Hey man." Derek greets me. Derek and I have a strange relationship. He is almost like a big brother to me in a sense, but we don't hang out or even acknowledge each other outside this room. He knows of my past vaguely, just of my mother's death and Rose's.

It hard not keeping things from him when you show at three in the morning, drunk as hell and crying. It's not something I'm proud of, I am supposed to be the strong ruthless Dauntless leader, but Derek knows better.

"Hey. Can I have that tattoo done that I asked you to do last week?" I speak in monotone, my movements robotic. Bud must have recognised my behaviour as he raised a pierced eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" the corners of my lips twitch upwards, he knows not to beat around the bush with me.

"Can't you just give me the tattoo already?" He stares at me for a while, trying to decipher whether or not to leave me be. "I don't want to talk about." I continue stubbornly. Derek accepts this answer and gets back to work. I remove my shirt and indicate where I want the tattoo to be. On the left side of my chest, right where my heart should be.

I remember the first time I got a tattoo. It was right after I found out about Rose's death. I couldn't focus and the next thing I knew I was at the tattoo parlour, buzzed and teary eyed.

 _I should have been there!_

 _My head screams over and over, not realising me from my agony._

 _She wouldn't have died if you stayed._

 _It's all your fault._

 _I've felt this familiar ache in my chest before when my mom died. Why must this always happen to me? Whenever I let someone in they die. I can't sugar coat what happened. Rose died. She's dead and there's nothing I can do about it now. I lost my chance, I can't go back in time and save her._

 _She had a blood clot in her brain and by the time they discovered it, it was too late. How could it not show up on the scans Jeanine had done on her brain weeks ago?_

 _I didn't bother to ask though, I just had to leave it was suffocating. I haven't cried yet, my eyes are so blurry that I can barely see, but I won't let it slip. If I show my grief than I expose my heart. I will NEVER make that mistake again._

 _I don't know where I'm going, I just let my feet take me where they lead. The half empty bottle in my hands wards people off as I stumble through the crowd. That's when I see the bright neon lights of the tattoo parlour, beckoning me to their solitude._

 _Inside the dim red lighting eliminates the room. Drawings of different breeds of birds, as well as artistic versions of the Dauntless symbol, but one of the drawings caught my eye. It was a drawing of a blood red rose bud about to bloom, but it had been severed from its stem._

 _It reminded me of Rose. The rose representing her; young and full of life, ready to become something beautiful. The stem was her life line, adorned with thorns displaying the torment her injury produced. The severed end of the stem shows her end, the suddenness of her death. It was unexpected and too soon for her to leave, but the connection to Earth, her lifeline, was cut. She was separated from me and like a helium inflated balloon, she floated away before I could catch her._

 _"You look like shit."_

 _Turning to the deep voice that just spoke I notice a man, only a few years older than me, in the tattoo parlour. He eyed me curiously raising his pierced eyebrows. I couldn't keep my eyes off his tattoo's, they were so artistic, with half is body covered in them. It was almost as if they told a story_ _, with the drawn cuffed wrists and chains that seemed to restrain him in a metaphoric sense. There were other illustrations of a caged heart that pumped against the bars, cutting into the hearts tissue. It gave you real sense of what this guy felt. Trapped._

 _The guy turned away from me, placing whatever he was holding back onto a table which held needles and sketch books. Is shirt lose and hanging low allowed me to see his back which was also tattooed, but this time with large white feathered wings that were drawn in a way to show the chains that once held them down were broken. The wings however still had the scars of the chains_ _that once held captive their independence. He found his freedom, but still bared the marks of his imprisonment._

 _"You know, if you like my tats so bad you should get your own. Unless you're checking me out, then I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way." He chuckles to himself before facing me once again. His gaze was one of understanding, not of what I'm going through, but of how I feel._

 _"That one." I point to the severed rose and sit down in chair next to all his equipment. "Can I ask for an alteration?" he nods. "I want the severed rose to be here," I gesture to me lower left arm, "but I want the stem to continue like vines from my heart." I trace my finger along my skin to the place where my heart is._

 _He nods and pulls out a sketch book, drawing in my alterations. He drew a human heart, with the vines growing from the arteries, stretching up my shoulder and twisting down my left arm, to where the severed rose would be._

 _"I'm Derek, by the way." I nod in acknowledgement, not really wanting to converse, but not wanting to be rude._

 _"Eric." Accepting my reply he started to draw his sketch on my skin, mapping out where the tattoo will be. He didn't question why I was upset, he just silently continued his job, occasionally creating small talk with me. I think he was just trying to distract me from the pain, whether it was physical pain or psychological, I don't know, but the physical pain, helped drown out the psychological._

 _That and the alcohol._

 _I hiss again at the pain of the needle on my wrist. My eyes water up again, but not because of the pain, but because I wonder if_ she _felt any pain? I clench my jaw at that thought. I should have checked her reports! I just feel like a failure._

 _When did I become so soft? She was Divergent after all. Still I should have done something, but as I stare at my wrist as Derek permanently prints the ruin she brought me, I know it's too late. There is nothing I can do now, that would change what already happened._

 _I should move on and keep the memories she gave me close to my heart._

Looking down at the tattoo now, I realise how much it means to me. Most of my tattoos have meaning, others were ones I got during dares or because at the time I thought it would make me look tough.

This one however means the most. The vines stem from my heart, because I connected myself to her. I gave her my blood, my compassion and so when she was cut from me, I lost a bit of myself along with her. I still give her my compassion in hope she will return, even if it is evident that she won't.

Derek finishes off the tattoo as I check out how it looks. The first tattoo I got with the human heart and thorned vines crawling out is now extended. The vines now encage my heart, the thorns piercing its delicate tissue bleeding black blood.

Rose polluted my heart, she stole my life along with my mother and now I'm only an empty entity. Soulless, without compassion, waiting to be freed from her thorned clutches.

From the agonising torment.

From the person I no longer want to be.

 _Claire_

The beds are hard and uncomfortable, the sheets are itchy and the room is filled with the snores and stifled sobs of the other transfers. So in other words… I can't sleep. Although even if the beds were made of feathers, the sheets made of silk and the room silent, I still wouldn't be able to sleep. My mind is fully awake, plaguing me with thoughts of what occurred today, more specifically my run in with Eric, a Dauntless leader!

Just my luck! Out of all the people I had to piss off, it had to be him. He is never going to forget what I did. _Maybe he will be too busy with running Dauntless to waste his time on a no good Amity transfer?_

Or he could just make my life a living hell! God, you're such an idiot! I face palm my forehead, the sound resonating through the dorm.

"Sorry!" I whisper loudly.

I just wish someone would have told me earlier instead of Jen informing me a little too late. Now I'm never going to be able to have a quite initiation, although to be honest that was never going to last with my big mouth.

I remember when I used to be so unsure of my life, my future. The day I remembered my reason for being here. The day I left Erudite headquarter after three months of experimentation, transforming me into a human robot, or at least trying to.

I take a deep breath imagining the first time I saw the sky and walked the fields since my captivity. I thought I was free for a moment, until I realised that was just the beginning.

 _Blue. Not the shade of blue apart of the Erudite attire, but the blue of heaven. Light, calm and innocent, like a new born baby. The air feels fresh in my lungs and I can't contain a sign of contempt anymore. The smell of a dewy autumn morning and the few daisies left from summer. The sound of birds awakening from their dream-filled nights and the feel of the breeze caressing my skin, sending ripples through my clothes._

 _It was beautiful in all the senses of humankind._

 _It doesn't last however as I'm pushed back into reality literally. Stumbling for a few steps I regain my balance and send a glare to the Dauntless brute who pushed me, only to shutter away when I meet the malice in his dark eyes._

 _Amity was the place I first felt welcome, with Joyce and Jim. It was also the place I was ripped from three months ago. I still have no family and I now know they aren't here. They never were, but maybe I can find a new family, start again and become this new person instead of being the person I was._

 _Turning around I see Jim and Joyce in front of me, greeting me with warm smiles which I instantly return. It's nice to finally see a familiar friendly face, even if I haven't known them for too long. I leap towards them and they catch me encircling their arms around my shaking body. I'm tired and drained physically and mentally of energy._

 _"How are you going kiddo?" Jim questions with a joyous smile._

 _"Better," I sigh, but better doesn't always mean good._

 _Joyce and Jim lead me their truck a few meters away but before I can get inside a large hand on my shoulder stops me. Turning around I see the Dauntless man who pushed standing there with a scowl marred on his face._

 _"We'll see you in three months daring," he smirks and walks away leaving me shriving in disgust the horrible reminder of the promise I made to get here._

I made a deal with the devil, that devil is under the name of Jeanine Matthews. I sold my loyalty to her in order to escape her malice for only a few months, before returning back to her clutches. Every three months I would visit her for a week each time collecting more scars, more evidence and more trust from Jeanine.

* * *

 **I should probably be doing my assignments instead of this but anyways. I just want to thank everyone who has followed or favourite or commented on this fanfiction, I don't know why but people are still reading this after two/three months of not writing anything. So thankyou really you guys are the only reason why I kept writing. I was planning for this to be a page longer, but I didn't know what else to say in that flashback, so I just cut it off. I've been so close to writing a sorry for the long wait update post that has noting to do with the story and gets your hopes up for it to only be an apology. I didn't want to do that to you guys, I already do it enough. I dedicate this chapter to the person that made me finish this today, even if it was only six paragraphs more I wrote:**

 **-musicstorm**

 **Remember to comment favourite and follow, I'm sorry this one was a short update, I'm trying...**

 **love Caity**


End file.
